


Счастливые случайности

by Girl_with_Violets, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Porn, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Stranger Sex, bottom!Steve
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_with_Violets/pseuds/Girl_with_Violets, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Баки всё ещё в криокамере. А Стив в Нью-Йорке, злой и нервный. А затем Трамп снимается на фоне фрески с Капитаном Америкой, как будто Стив когда-либо поддерживал его слова и дела. Поэтому Стив, заручившись поддержкой Пеппер, организовывает благотворительный маскарад в поддержку ЛГБТ, на котором делает каминг-аут.Идея оказывается ужасной, особенно когда на бал приходит толпа людей, одетых как Баки.Но потом Стив встречает высокого таинственного незнакомца...





	Счастливые случайности

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Happy Accidents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605525) by [BetteNoire (WeAreWolves)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreWolves/pseuds/BetteNoire). 



> **Предупреждения:** нецензурная лексика, ООС всех (кроме Дэдпула), жёсткий секс, римминг, throatfuck, однократная смена заявленной раскладки

Терпение Стива лопается после инцидента с портретом: будущий президент с начёсанными на лысину волосами цвета читос позирует перед фреской с Капитаном Америкой в лагере Лихай. Как будто у них есть что-то общее. Как будто Стив лично и вполне официально дает добро на то, чтобы представитель власти разжигал ненависть к меньшинствам.

Не успев продумать план действий как следует, Стив звонит Пеппер:

— Я хочу организовать большую вечеринку. Как обычно делает Тони. В поддержку гей-организаций. С широкой оглаской. Чтобы этот идиот больше ни разу в жизни не захотел со мной ассоциироваться.

— Хорошо, Стив, — выдыхает Пеппер. — Я бы порекомендовала связаться с «Lambda Legal» и «Trans Lifeline», но можно уточнить, почему именно гей-организации? Мы активно развиваем сотрудничество с Американским союзом защиты гражданских свобод и Ассоциацией американских мусульман, и были бы очень рады, если бы ты возглавил…

— На пресс-конференции перед вечеринкой я хочу сделать каминг-аут.

На другом конце линии на целую минуту воцаряется молчание.

— Ладно, — наконец говорит Пеппер голосом, поднявшимся на октаву. — Хорошо.

— Прежде чем ты что-нибудь скажешь: я всё обдумал. И делаю каминг-аут не для того, чтобы досадить Трампу. Это просто дополнительный бонус.

— Стив, — говорит Пеппер. — Ты уверен, что с тобой всё в порядке? Я имею в виду, ты достаточно трезво мыслишь? У такого поступка будут последствия.

— Да плевать я хотел на последствия, — рычит Стив.

— Ты всё ещё не ответил на мой первый вопрос, — говорит Пеппер полным беспокойства голосом.

Стив вешает трубку.

Он уже давно не в порядке. Но успел привыкнуть.

Он ухмыляется сам себе. Будь здесь Баки, он бы…

Но его здесь нет. Он в криокамере. Он сам выбрал криокамеру. Он ушёл.

Баки всегда уходит.

* * *

— Можно организовать бал-маскарад. Что-то вроде бала, который устраивает Институт Костюма. Маскарады всегда привлекают внимание общественности.

Стив глядит в окно шестьдесят седьмого этажа Башни Старка. В теории они с Тони простили друг друга, но всё обозримое будущее тот планирует хандрить в Малибу. Находиться в Башне странно. Это похоже на поражение. Как будто весь прошлый год они тратили силы и время впустую.

— …Стив? Маскарад?

— Что? — переспрашивает Стив. — А, замечательно. Звучит хорошо, Пеп.

— Тогда я просто подберу тему, да? — вздыхает Пеппер, закрывая папку на своём старкпаде.

— Герои, — отвечает Стив, наблюдая, как по Ист-Ривер неторопливо движется парусная шлюпка. — Но не супергерои. Герои из числа обычных людей в ходе всей истории. Люди без сверхспособностей, которые изменили мир. Вот что я хочу отпраздновать.

Пеппер улыбается, несмотря на досаду.

— Чудесная идея, Стив.

* * *

В конце концов оказывается, что идея катастрофически плохая.

Стив осознаёт это, когда входит на вечеринку (одетый как Александр Гамильтон) и видит по меньшей мере шестерых человек, одетых как Баки. Одного из Баки вообще изображает девушка — её волосы разделены на пробор и зачёсаны назад, а синяя куртка гораздо опрятнее, чем та, что Баки, потрёпанный и измотанный, носил на войне.

Есть и трое других Баки из Воющих Коммандос; один из них — ошеломительно красивый брюнет почти того же роста, что и Бак, и Стив так долго на него пялится, что ему приходится выйти наружу подышать, и там он впечатывает кулак в стену. Дьявол в деталях, крохотных различиях: волосы у этого парня слишком светлые, а плечи узковаты. Куртка слишком новая и облегающая. Глаза голубые, но неправильного оттенка, в них нет ни капли той грозовой изменчивости, что у Баки. Стив хочет, чтобы это был Баки, но каждый раз, поднимая взгляд, видит, что это не он. Его манера двигаться, жесты — всё неправильно. У него даже зубы, чёрт возьми, не такие.

Подкачанного парня в парадном сержантском мундире, со сдвинутой на затылок фуражкой и тщательно подстриженной пятичасовой щетиной, как у Адама Ливайна, Стив попросту игнорирует. Чёрт, возможно, это и есть Адам Ливайн. Стиву всё равно. И чем меньше говорить о твинках в коротких красных шортах и синих колготках комиксного Баки, тем лучше.

Произнося речь, Стив запинается, а затем начинается музыка. Он хочет одного — сбежать. Пеппер видит, с какой силой он сжимает челюсти, и, взяв его за руку, быстро уводит в тихий угол — мимо тех, кто высказывает добрые пожелания, тех, кто задаёт вопросы, а также парней, которые как-то уж слишком заинтересованы его заявлением о бисексуальности.

Стив вытирает лицо рукой, и Пеппер ободряюще улыбается.

— Ты был очарователен. А небольшие заминки в речи добавили ей искренности.

Один из Баки, в синей куртке, ловит его взгляд и подмигивает.

Всё это было кошмарной идеей.

Внутренности Стива скручивает в узел от гнева, желания, чувства утраты и…

— Неужели люди в самом деле думают, что нарядиться твоим мёртвым лучшим другом — хорошая идея? Боже, это вульгарно, — невнятно говорит приземистый молодой человек, одетый в чёрную мантию с кружевным воротником и жемчужными бусами. Его длинные песочно-русые волосы зачёсаны назад и скручены в маленький тугой старушечий пучок. — Так или иначе, я подошёл потому, что ты выглядишь, словно тебе надо напившегося, — говорит он. И тут же спохватывается: — В смысле, напиться, — Он поправляет сам себя, протягивая стакан с виски в направлении Стива. — Хотя я в доступе и если тебе нужно напившегося тоже.

Пеппер хихикает.

— Стив, познакомься, это Фогги Нельсон. Адвокат.

Стив поправляет сюртук и протягивает руку, чтобы пожать руку Фогги.

— Не сегодня! — произносит Фогги, драматично прижимая ладонь ко лбу. — Сегодня я Рут Бейдер Гинзбург, «Крошка с судейской скамьи»! И со мной здесь… — Он в замешательстве оглядывается и влетает в ближайшую колонну. — Со мной здесь были Зорро, Жанна д’Арк и сама Фемида, правосудие во плоти. О, вот и Фемида! — оживившись, говорит он и указывает на рыжеволосого мужчину футах в тридцати от них. Тот одет в тогу, на глазах его повязка, в руке он держит весы, а под мышкой — меч. — Он слепой, — театрально шепчет Фогги. — Я убеждал его нарядиться Затойчи, но иногда он совсем не понимает шуток.

— Привет, друзья Фогги. Попробуйте заставить его выпить немного воды, — говорит Фемида.

Стив коротко салютует Фемиде.

— Воды? Ни за что! В ней трахаются рыбы! — говорит Фогги так громко, что неподалёку от них девушка, одетая Клеопатрой, от удивления выплёвывает свой напиток.

Фемида улыбается и пожимает плечами.

— Его второе имя — «Сирена», — отвлекает внимание он. — Хватит шуметь. Тебя и на Стейтен-Айленде слышно.

— Для этого тебе надо быть на Стейтен-Айленде! — парирует Фогги.

— С твоей мамашей!

Пеппер наклоняется к Стиву и шепчет ему на ухо, весело, но с очевидной долей сарказма:

— Фемида — это Мэтт Мёрдок. И абсолютно точно не Сорвиголова.

На плечо Фогги опускается рука в чёрной перчатке. Когда Фогги оборачивается, рука ловко избавляет его от виски и взамен вручает внушительный стакан с газированной минералкой. Фогги морщит нос, затем указывает на мужчину, который это сделал, и говорит:

— Это лисица.

— «Зорро» на испанском обозначает «лисица», — объясняет тот негромким хриплым голосом с британским акцентом. Стив разглядывает его — откуда он появился? — и…

…ох.

Мужчина почти одного со Стивом роста, а ширина плеч у них явно одинаковая. На его мускулистых ногах — обтягивающие чёрные замшевые бриджи для верховой езды и высокие блестящие чёрные сапоги. К бедру пристёгнут сложенный кольцами хлыст (при виде него Стив чувствует, как от паха поднимается волна жара). Узкая чёрная парадная рубашка наполовину расстёгнута и натягивается на торсе. На обеих руках перчатки. Верхнюю половину лица скрывают широкая чёрная маска и шляпа. Насколько Стиву видно, у мужчины короткие, почти обритые тёмные волосы и… карие глаза. Но изгиб его губ болезненно знаком — настолько, насколько не казались знакомыми полдюжины синих курток из магазина костюмов.

Но те самые губы, синие и холодные как лёд, находятся в криокамере в Африке.

Стив рассматривает мужчину, пока тот, небрежно прислонившись к колонне, пьёт виски, который увёл у Фогги.

Мужчина смотрит в ответ. Его взгляд прямой и вызывающий — таким обычно смотрят перед дракой. «Общается с Сорвиголовой, — думает Стив. — Выглядит так, словно может отжать от груди самосвал. Вероятно, супергерой». Он напрягает мозги, припоминая каких-нибудь британских супергероев, и не находит ни одного.

— Ты пялишься, — говорит мужчина.

— Как и ты, — парирует Стив.

Мужчина бесстрастно пожимает плечами.

— Ты горяч.

Кажется, что от этого узел желания в животе Стива разбухает, заполняя его целиком, выстесняя страх, гнев и глубокую, въевшуюся до мозга костей боль утраты. И у Стива Роджерса появляются опасные мысли. Может быть, он достаточно долго ждал. Может быть, он мог бы сделать что-нибудь и для себя.

— Хочешь, чтобы я прекратил? — спрашивает мужчина.

— Нет, — выдыхает Стив.

Но тут появляется Жанна д’Арк — бледная и долговязая смешливая девица с волосами цвета кукурузных рыльцев, и тянет Зорро танцевать. Тот с сожалением пожимает плечами и вместе с ней растворяется в кружащейся людской массе на танцполе.

* * *

«Наслаждаешься сюрпризом?» — пишет Наташа с украинского одноразового номера, пока Стив прячется в туалете.

«??» — печатает он в ответ.

Пару минут спустя появляется Фогги, которого обильно тошнит в раковину.

* * *

Пеппер машет Стиву с диванчика для особо важных гостей на другом конце танцпола, приглашая его подойти. Стив вздыхает. Какая ирония: он задумал этот праздник, чтобы досадить президенту-элитисту, а теперь вот-вот уйдёт в огороженную зону для элиты.

Он начинает пробираться по краю танцпола к Пеппер, когда в толпе на мгновение возникает просвет, и он снова видит Зорро. Тот всё ещё танцует со смешливой блондинкой, и Стив чувствует, как в нём вспыхивает странная, собственническая ревность.

Он стоит и наблюдает, заворожённый танцем Зорро. Этот парень умеет двигаться. Он не делает показных или даже грязных движений, но есть что-то в его манере держать себя… уверенность, абсолютный контроль над телом… словно он ощущает каждый дюйм, каждую молекулу самого себя. Он движется под музыку грациозно, делая ритмичные сложные па, которые возбуждают Стива сильнее, чем что-либо ещё с тех пор, как он проснулся в двадцать первом веке.

Блондинка смотрит на Стива, и её глаза начинают сиять. Она хлопает Зорро по руке и начинает проталкиваться сквозь толпу куда-то в его сторону. Стив в замешательстве оглядывается и расслабляется, когда видит в нескольких футах от себя рыжеволосого адвоката Мэтта Мёрдока, который одной рукой ведёт по стене. Девушка на полной скорости подбегает к нему, обхватывает руками и прижимается в поцелуе.

Стив чувствует себя непозволительно счастливым.

Но это ничто по сравнению с тем, что он ощущает мгновение спустя, когда у самого его уха раздается низкий шепот:

— Похоже, я остался без партнёра. Ты танцуешь?

Стив оборачивается и смотрит Зорро в глаза.

— А ты приглашаешь? — спрашивает он внезапно осипшим голосом.

Зорро кладёт правую руку на затылок Стива. Для незнакомца это чрезвычайно интимный, собственнический жест, но Стив хочет лишь одного: чтобы эта рука притянула его ближе, дала причину сократить расстояние между ними.

Обтянутый перчаткой большой палец проводит вниз по шее Стива, и он вздрагивает.

Зорро делает шаг вперёд и оказывается достаточно близко для прикосновения, достаточно близко, чтобы Стив почувствовал его тепло. Он наклоняется ещё ближе и шепчет:

— Или можем заняться кое-чем другим. Не хотите ли устроить анахронизм, мистер Гамильтон?

Стив фыркает. Он нервничает, ему страшно, он собирается заняться сексом с незнакомцем, с человеком, чьего имени даже не знает, и он фыркает.

Рука с его шеи пропадает, и Зорро хмыкает, качая головой:

— Ладно, согласен, ужасно прозвучало.

Он отворачивается, и неловкий момент затягивается. Стив бросается вперёд, кладёт руки ему на бёдра, а потом прижимается грудью к его спине. Он надеется, что обтянутый штанами стояк, который прижимается к заднице этого парня — идеальной, мускулистой — скажет больше, чем слова, но на всякий случай, чтобы не осталось неясностей, наклоняет голову и шепчет:

— Да, прозвучало ужасно. И да, я хочу отсюда свалить.

Зорро притирается к члену Стива, отчего удовольствием простреливает, как электрическим током, и Стив не может сдержать низкий стон.

Затем Зорро обхватывает лицо Стива руками и снова смотрит на него, смотрит как на что-то драгоценное и хрупкое.

— Ты уверен? — спрашивает он.

— Да, — буквально рычит Стив. Он не ребёнок. Его не сломать. Он не…

Губы Зорро прижимаются к его губам. Стив снова стонет, открывая рот, и Зорро целует его, долго, глубоко и грязно. Стив рычит и тянет Зорро за бёдра, сталкивая их со своими, и вздрагивает, когда к его члену прижимается другой член, твёрдый, толстый и большой. Он чувствует себя легкомысленным, безумным от желания, и злится, что так долго запрещал себе всë это. Этот мужчина, незнакомец, прижимается к нему совершенно восхитительно, и Стив углубляет поцелуй с почти диким голодом.

Мужчина отталкивает Стива. Его глаза под маской практически черны от похоти.

— Куда-нибудь в уединённое место. Сейчас же, — приказывает он.

Стив сдавленно выдыхает, чувствуя, как впервые после сыворотки Эрскина ему не хватает воздуха.

— У меня квартира несколькими этажами выше, — говорит он.

— Хорошо. Веди, — говорит Зорро и обнимает Стива рукой за талию. Эта тяжёлая, твёрдая рука лежит на талии просто восхитительно, поэтому Стив поворачивается и крадёт ещё один поцелуй, который переходит в ещё один, а затем между его ног проталкивается мощное мускулистое бедро, потирается об него, и Стив прикусывает губы Зорро, пока перед глазами вспыхивают фейерверки…

Мужчина снова скользит рукой по шее Стива и осторожно сжимает.

— У тебя шестьдесят секунд, чтобы увести меня отсюда, или я втрахаю тебя в ближайшую стену, — рычит он осипшим от желания голосом.

Примерно десять секунд из отведённого времени Стив тратит на фантазию о том, как это было бы, а затем встряхивается и тянет мужчину к частным лифтам. По пути Стив не поднимает головы, пока не видит боковым зрением медово-русые волосы Пеппер. Та приподнимает брови, но не вмешивается.

Стив тянет мужчину в частный лифт, ведущий к жилым этажам. Но тот разворачивается, и Стив внезапно ощущает, как его жёстко вжимают в заднюю стенку лифта и приподнимают, словно он до сих пор стадвадцатифунтовый мозгляк, а не Капитан Америка. И Стив находит это необъяснимо волнительным. Он на пробу пытается отпихнуть мужчину, но не может сдвинуть его с места — тот равен ему по силе. Член в узких бриджах становится ещё твёрже, хотя это казалось невозможным, и Стив выдыхает:

— Ты…

Но тот затыкает его поцелуем.

— Никаких вопросов, — рычит он в рот Стива. — Никаких имён.

Стив отвечает ему стоном, который превращается в жадный всхлип, когда мужчина хватает его за бёдра и тянет, заставляя оторвать ноги от пола и обхватить ими его бёдра. Он потирается о Стива, кусает его шею и оставляет на ней засосы — Стив хочет, чтобы они сохранились подольше, хотя знает, что этого не будет. Он начинает тереться о мужчину пахом, желая большего. Ощущений и так уже много — твёрдое тело, которое прижимается к нему, губы на шее, дарящие удовольствие на грани боли — но он хочет большего. Он хочет всего.

Двери лифта открываются, и они вваливаются в квартиру Стива. Стив прислоняется к стене, скидывает сковывающую одежду: сюртук и шляпу — и расстёгивает бриджи. Свет всё ещё выключен, но тусклого света, проникающего сквозь полноростовые окна, Стиву, с его острым зрением, более чем достаточно, чтобы увидеть каждую деталь происходящего по дороге в спальню. Зорро сбрасывает шляпу на диван, и Стив несколько разочарован, что маска закрывает всю верхнюю половину его головы… и остаётся на нём. Он расстёгивает ремень и снимает с бедра хлыст.

Оценив длину свёрнутой кольцами плетёной кожаной ленты, Стив не может сдержать улыбку.

— Умеешь им пользоваться? — спрашивает он.

— Хм? — говорит Зорро. — Не могу сказать, что часто это делаю, но да, пользоваться умею. — Затем уголки его губ растягиваются в улыбке, и Стив понимает, что очень-очень сильно влип.

Потому что тот дёргает запястьем так быстро, что Стив едва замечает движение, не говоря уже о том, чтобы отреагировать, и его руки внезапно оказываются притянуты к груди кожаными полосами. Он охает от жалящей боли, от её абсолютной неожиданности. Разумеется, он может выпутаться. Но не хочет.

Мужчина почти небрежно тянет за хлыст левой рукой.

Стива сшибает с ног и тянет по полу на коленях. Мужчина шагает вперёд, навстречу ему, и они оказываются в дюймах друг от друга; лицо Стива на уровне паха незнакомца, и прямо перед глазами — напряжённый член, выделяющийся через штаны. Мужчина смотрит вниз, склонив голову набок, и хрипло шепчет:

— Ну, как… показать, что ещё я умею?

И Стив может сделать только одно, да и хочет только этого: податься вперёд и потереться щекой о его обтягивающие замшевые штаны. О его твёрдый член, выделяющийся на них горячей полосой.

— Блядь, — стонет мужчина, толкаясь навстречу прикосновению.

Стив прикусывает губу, трепеща от того, насколько умоляюще это прозвучало, и трётся снова; а затем мужчина отточенным движением расстёгивает ширинку, достаёт член и направляет его в рот Стива. Стив никогда не делал этого прежде, но хочет, очень сильно хочет.

Он обхватывает губами головку члена, уже влажную от смазки, и впускает глубже в рот. Мужчина снова властно кладёт руку ему на затылок, и Стив ощущает, как тот вздрагивает всем телом, когда он втягивает член до основания. Он проводит языком по стволу, начинает покачивать головой и, должно быть, делает всё правильно, потому что мужчина издаёт невероятно сексуальные стоны и хватает Стива за короткие волосы на затылке. Стив чувствует, что тот сдерживается, не даёт себе толкаться бёдрами вперёд.

Ручка хлыста падает на пол, когда второй рукой мужчина хватает Стива за плечо. Стив выворачивается из колец хлыста, и это движение заставляет мужчину закусить губу и издать ещё один сдавленный просящий стон, а затем Стив тянется руками вверх и оглаживает тугие мышцы на его животе и бёдрах.

Стив знает, что стоит в подчинённой позе, на коленях, с вполне себе впечатляющим членом во рту, но вовсе не чувствует себя подчинённым. Он чувствует себя всемогущим, когда вытягивает из этого незнакомца душу, когда чувствует, что тот сдаётся и начинает толкаться ему в рот. Стив наконец кладёт руки ему на бёдра и тянет его на себя. Не то чтобы он может повредить Стива, да и рвотный рефлекс у него всё равно практически отсутствует благодаря постоянным респираторным проблемам в детстве.

— Блядский боже, — с едва заметным ирландским акцентом шепчет мужчина, дёргает бёдрами вперёд и сжимает плечо Стива как в тисках. — Ты так хорош, просто идеальный, — стонет он, двигаясь размашистее и сбиваясь с ритма. — Ты вообще знаешь, как красив сейчас? — Ещё несколько грубых толчков бёдер спустя он напрягается всем телом, вытаскивает член изо рта Стива и кончает, расписывая его лицо горячими полосами. Стив стонет и снова насаживается на член, принимая сперму в рот. Ему безумно нравится. Всё происходящее. Оно должно быть омерзительно и неправильно, но боже, почему он ждал так долго, если это так хорошо? Он и сам вот-вот кончит, просто оттого, что вынул душу из этого прекрасного незнакомца.

Мужчина всё ещё дрожит, кончая, но наконец затихает, и Стив выпускает расслабленный, но всё ещё толстый член изо рта. Стив прижимается к его паху, покрытому тёмными вьющимися волосами. Челюсть ноет, рот испачкан слюной и спермой. Какое-то время они стоят так, прислонившись друг к другу, мужчина поглаживает волосы Стива рукой в перчатке, и в квартире не слышно ничего, кроме их сбитого дыхания.

— Господи, это было потрясающе, — говорит мужчина.

Стив улыбается, прижимаясь к его паху.

— Мой первый раз, — тихо говорит он.

Мужчина чуть напрягается. «Вот чёрт, — думает Стив. — Может быть, его не заинтересует…» Но затем две сильные руки подхватывают его под мышки и поднимают на ноги.

— Да ты шутишь, — говорит мужчина.

Стив качает головой. Но поскольку это незнакомец и ночь располагает, он, не раздумывая, выдаёт признание, которое так долго прятал от друзей и самого себя.

— Я… я любил кое-кого. Каждый раз, когда я набирался храбрости признаться, он уходил раньше, чем я решался сказать. Затем, когда он вернулся, я снова струсил. Но я всегда хотел только его, так что…

Мужчина утыкается Стиву в шею и крепко его обнимает.

— Боже, — выдыхает он.

— Ага, — шепчет в ответ Стив. — Достаточно храбр, чтобы выпрыгнуть из самолёта без парашюта, но недостаточно, чтобы признаться лучшему другу в любви.

— Любил, — говорит мужчина, на мгновение приподнимая голову с плеча Стива. — В прошедшем времени?

Стив улыбается и качает головой.

— Боже, нет. Я, наверное, всегда буду его любить. Но он… он ушёл. Туда, куда я не могу отправиться за ним. Когда кто-то покидает тебя столько раз, через какое-то время понимаешь, что тебе хотят сказать.

— М-м, — хмыкает мужчина. Он обнимает Стива до тех пор, пока Стив не чувствует, что снова расслабляется, тает в его объятиях, в объятиях незнакомца. Они стоят так ещё минуту, а затем мужчина слегка отступает назад, сжимает руками плечи Стива и смотрит ему в глаза.

— Чем хочешь заняться? — тихо спрашивает он.

Стив выдыхает.

— Всем. Всем, что я упустил.

— Ладно, — говорит тот, и его голос срывается на этом коротком слове.

Стив показывает путь в спальню, затем замирает в дверях.

— Я знаю, что ты велел не задавать вопросов, но… я же не могу причинить тебе вред?

Мужчина тихо фыркает и качает головой.

А затем гладит Стива по бокам, расстёгивает пуговицы и стаскивает с него рубашку. Он направляет Стива к кровати, снимает с него башмаки и бриджи, покрывая каждый участок обнажившейся кожи поцелуями — то мягкими, как прикосновение крыльев бабочки, то жёсткими, голодными, почти укусами. Дойдя до внутренней поверхности бедра, он поднимает голову и спрашивает:

— Смазки у тебя, видимо, нет?

Стив качает головой.

Мужчина бурчит и скатывается с кровати, поднимаясь на ноги легко, как пёрышко, при его-то размере и мощности. Стив слышит, как тот шуршит на кухне, а затем в ванной. Возвращается он с небольшой упаковкой в руке.

— Похоже, феи смазки оставили тебе кое-что в ванной.

Эта крадущаяся, хищная походка делает что-то со Стивом, и он выгибается на кровати, стонет и накрывает ладонью член.

Мужчина рычит и рывком бросается на кровать, плавный и опасный. Стив охает и, когда его переворачивают и ставят на четвереньки, отстранённо думает, что на партнёре всё ещё слишком много одежды. Но это последняя его разумная мысль, потому что тот раздвигает его ягодицы и проводит языком длинную полосу от яиц до тесно сжатой дырки. Затем влажный жар его языка проникает в анус, и Стив стонет, его член дёргается, источая непрерывную струйку смазки на постель.

— Я собирался спросить, чего именно ты хочешь, но, думаю, это и есть ответ, — стонет мужчина, когда Стив жадно подаётся назад, пытаясь снова насадиться на язык. Мужчина протягивает руку и обхватывает его член, надрачивая с той же скоростью, с какой трахает его языком. Стив громко стонет, его анус расслабляется и трепещет на языке, яйца поджимаются.

Мужчина добавляет к языку крупный палец, как-то по-хитрому сгибает его, и всё тело Стива прошибает блаженством. Он кончает, насаживаясь на язык, трясясь в оргазме и удивлённо вскрикивая от его силы. Он никогда не кончал так сильно, его тело никогда не стимулировали в стольких местах одновременно.

— Мы ещё не закончили — надеюсь, ты не возражаешь, — говорит мужчина и перемещается, нависая над ним... Стив понимает, что тот снова возбуждён, а его член направлен туда, где только что был язык.

— Н-н-не-а, — просяще вскрикивает Стив и толкается назад, и его дырка горит, растягиваясь на головке члена. Мужчина покрывает шею Стива поцелуями. Он перехватывает Стива поперёк груди сильной рукой и прикусывает ухо. Которое, обнаруживает Стив, напрямую связано с членом, ведь тот внезапно снова твердеет. Мужчина дотягивается до одного из сосков Стива, выкручивает его, и Стив охает от короткой боли.

Мужчина проезжается грудью по спине Стива, проводит руками, всё ещё затянутыми в перчатки, по его бокам, а затем вцепляется в его бёдра.

— Твою мать, раздевайся уже, — рычит Стив.

— Нет, — отвечает тот и вламывается в Стива на всю длину члена.

Потом он почти целиком вытаскивает член, проезжаясь по простате, и Стив вскрикивает от удивления, боли и удовольствия, а перед его глазами взрываются белые вспышки.

— Ох, боже мой, — бормочет Стив, и он хочет, чтобы это никогда не кончалось. Он хочет быть затраханной секс-куклой для этого незнакомца, чтобы тот отрывался по полной и выжимал из него оргазм за оргазмом. И, к счастью, мужчина, кажется, более чем готов отвечать.

— Всё нормально? — спрашивает он.

— Боже, да, не останавливайся, — приказывает Стив.

— Какой командир, — говорит тот, и Стив слышит улыбку в его голосе. А затем он больше не может думать, потому что мужчина начинает долбить его. Стиву приходится ухватиться одной рукой за спинку кровати и податься назад, навстречу безжалостно мощным толчкам. — Интересно, сможешь ли ты кончить, если я ни разу не коснусь твоего члена, — шипит мужчина, задыхаясь. — Ты просто божественный. Такой горячий и узкий, боже…

Он втрахивается в Стива, и именно в этот момент они ломают спинку кровати.

Несколько толчков спустя Стив переворачивает его, потому что хочет видеть его лицо, хочет быстрее и сильнее, хочет его _объездить_.

Именно в этот момент они ломают и всю кровать.

Мужчина издаёт короткий сиплый смешок, который перерастает в стон, когда Стив снова насаживается на его член. Он придерживает Стива под бёдра, помогая сохранять равновесие, и его бицепсы при этом движутся невероятно эротично. Стив вцепляется в его твёрдые плечи и чувствует, как перекатываются под пальцами мышцы.

Мужчина кривит рот, его дыхание становится рваным, прерывистым. Он приподнимается и прижимается лбом ко лбу Стива.

— Сейчас кончу, — выдыхает он. Он обхватывает член Стива, уверенно проворачивает руку и обводит большим пальцем венчик, и Стив с криком кончает, сжимаясь на члене, отчего мужчина тоже кончает. Он давит свой вскрик, прикусывая шею Стива, и от этой боли Стив ощущает нечто похожее на второй... нет, третий оргазм. Его сперма расписывает чёрную рубашку белыми полосами, он чувствует, что разлетается на куски, что нет ничего, кроме сокрушительного удовольствия и твёрдого тела незнакомца под ним и в нём. И если один из его неконтролируемых криков и стонов звучит как «Баки!»… ну, может быть, незнакомец не заметил.

Стив просыпается в одиночестве на обломках кровати.

Похоже, незнакомец всё же заметил.

* * *

Несколько дней спустя на коротком совещании Стив впадает в прострацию, мысленно возвращаясь к большим мозолистым ладоням и губам, легчайшие прикосновения которых разжигают в нём огонь. Даже воспоминание об этих губах вынуждает его заёрзать и поправить член под столом.

Да что с ним не так? Это должен был быть секс на одну ночь, просто способ поэкспериментировать, избавиться от тревог и двигаться дальше. И это было идеально.

Слишком идеально.

Боже, он хотел снова найти этого парня и втрахать его в стену.

— Земля вызывает Роджерса, — зовёт Клинт.

— Прости, — бормочет Стив. Он чувствует себя жалким. Секс всегда такой? Или дело в конкретном партнёре? В том, что он занимался сексом с другим супергероем, который мог принять всё, что Стив мог дать, и даже больше. «Или дело в конкретном супергерое, — как бы говорит его член. — Может быть, именно в нём».

Ванда хмурится, глядя на него через стол, но ничего не говорит. Стив рад, что Наташа всё ещё не вернулась с задания, потому что она не была бы столь милосердна.

Стив вытаскивает под столом телефон и проверяет почту. Пролистнув входящие и не найдя письма от Т’Чаллы, закрывает её.

Он открывает приложение, которое дал ему король, то, на которое выводится изображение криокамеры с Баки, и смотрит на лицо лучшего друга, застывшее во сне. Из-за этого приложения он порвал с Шерон, хотя между ними и не было ничего особенного, кроме нескольких неловких свиданий. «Ты смотришь туда чаще, чем на меня».

Боже, Баки прекрасен. Даже во сне. Стив поглаживает большим пальцем картинку с его лицом, а затем закрывает приложение.

Он даже не замечает, что находящаяся внизу дата на месяц отстаёт от текущей.

А потом открывает браузер и гуглит «Мэтт Мёрдок адвокат».

* * *

Мэтт радостно машет Стиву, когда тот зовёт его из своей кабинки в тихой забегаловке на Адской Кухне, где Мэтт назначил встречу.

Когда Фогги видит Стива, его щёки окрашиваются в поистине впечатляющий оттенок алого.

— Э-э, я бы хотел от чистого сердца попросить прощения за всё, что сказал и сделал вечером в прошлую субботу, — говорит он, тяжело плюхаясь в кабинку напротив Стива.

Мэтт хихикает и присаживается рядом с Фогги.

— Всё хорошо, Фогги, — улыбается Стив. — Вообще-то я чувствовал себя довольно неловко, пока ты не подошёл. Ты был прав, мне в самом деле был нужен пьяный.

Щёки Фогги становятся ещё алее, и Мэтт весело фыркает.

— Боже, мне так жаль, — охает Фогги. — Меня стошнило? Боже мой, меня точно стошнило. Больше никогда не буду пить. Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что меня стошнило не на тебя.

— Фогги. Рут Бейдер Гинзбург слишком шикарная дама, чтобы ее могло стошнить на кого-то. Её рвало в раковину, как настоящую леди, — говорит Стив.

Фогги выглядит так, словно вот-вот самопроизвольно вспыхнет.

Они заказывают по пиву, и затем Мэтт складывает руки перед собой и поворачивается к Стиву.

— Итак, Стив, чем мы можем тебе помочь? Никаких проблем с законом, я надеюсь? — Его красные очки отражают лицо Стива, по которому ничего нельзя прочесть.

— А. Нет, — выдыхает Стив. Он опускает взгляд на руки и внезапно вспоминает, как они обхватывали член незнакомца. На его щеках вспыхивает румянец, который может посоперничать с румянцем Фогги. Слава Богу, Мэтт слеп, думает Стив, хотя, возможно, Мэтт способен ощутить исходящие от него тепловые волны.

— Это касается вашего друга. Того, э-э, который приходил на вечеринку вместе с вами. Он был одет в костюм Зорро.

Мэтт уклончиво хмыкает, а Фогги приканчивает полбокала пива, кажется, забыв, что он только что поклялся больше не пить.

— Я хотел бы увидеться с ним ещё раз, — бормочет Стив. — Можете ему передать?

Мэтт кивает.

— Я что-нибудь придумаю.

**Глава 2. И я помню каждый поцелуй**

На следующее утро Стив просыпается с беспорядочными обрывками эротического сна в голове, с липкими простынями и сигналом о новом сообщении с неизвестного номера.

Сообщение гласит: «Тебе письмо, отель «Стандарт», 8 часов вечера».

Весь день Стив не знает покоя. В Нью-Йорке конец ноября, и зимний морозец прихватывает длинные улицы-каньоны Манхэттена, уже очерченные рождественскими гирляндами; город, готовящийся к распродажам и парадам на День Благодарения, полон туристов. Но в такую погоду даже туристы не особо задерживаются на улицах. Все спешат укрыться в зданиях, в тепле, и до темноты Стиву нечем заняться.

Он почти хочет, чтобы объявили общий сбор, но злодеи, похоже, тоже взяли выходной на День Благодарения.

У него есть тонна бумажной работы. Пеппер организовала интервью с дружественными службами новостей, и он получил с десяток писем с вопросами, на которые нужно ответить. Но один из этих вопросов всегда одинаков: «Вы с кем-нибудь встречаетесь?» Что ему ответить? Нет. Ни с кем.

Он идёт в спортзал Башни и уничтожает несколько боксёрских груш. Бегает, пока нервное напряжение не превращается в некое подобие усталости. Принимает душ и испытывает небольшой кризис моды. Что надеть, когда идёшь трахаться с парнем, чьего имени не знаешь, на неизвестной территории?

…Если, разумеется, письмо не относится к разряду «дорогой Джон, нам нужно расстаться».

В итоге Стив просто надевает любимую футболку, тёплую куртку и вторые лучшие джинсы. Если всё пройдёт удачно, одежда ему вскоре не понадобится. А если в письме будет «дорогой Джон», тогда он, по крайней мере, не будет чувствовать себя так, словно напрасно вырядился.

Персонал «Стандарта» или не узнаёт его, или слишком крут, чтобы это показать.

— Роджерс, Роджерс, позвольте, я гляну… — Симпатичный молодой консьерж с приятным западноиндианским акцентом пролистывает бумаги на столе, а затем говорит: — Ага. Точно. Вот оно, — и протягивает конверт.

Внутри нет вообще ни единой буковки.

Только ключ и привязанная к нему ленточкой карточка с адресом. Почерк — квадратные заглавные буквы — Стив никогда прежде не видел, но он всё равно кажется странно знакомым.

Он вручает консьержу чаевые и выходит обратно на улицу, на дорогу, ведущую на север.

Адрес относится к товарному складу на Адской Кухне. Пока Стив мешкает на холоде, пытаясь понять, к какому замку подходит ключ, он чует запах конюшен, расположенных через несколько блоков от него — там держат тягловых лошадей. Сено, кожа и навоз. Уличного света достаточно, чтобы можно было подняться на пятый этаж, не зажигая электричество. Здание холодное, пустое; шаги по старым деревянным ступеням отражаются гулким эхом.

На верхнем этаже находится тяжёлая стальная раздвижная дверь, приоткрытая на несколько дюймов.

Стив просовывает в неё плечо и открывает полностью, дверь поддаётся со скрипом несмазанного металла.

Перед ним открывается лофт, освещённый светом с улицы, падающим через зенитные фонари на потолке. Он создаёт ощущение тепла, за что Стив безмерно благодарен. Он не уверен, есть ли тут отопление — электричества в здании, похоже, нет, а единственный свет идёт от потолочного освещения и около сотни церковных свечей, мерцающих по всей комнате на разнообразных низких столиках в китайском стиле. Кроме них в комнате есть только кровать — пара матрацев на невысокой платформе — и больше никакой мебели. (Меньше ломать, решает Стив.) Он размышляет, не принадлежит ли это помещение Мэтту Мёрдоку — ведь слепому герою не нужно освещение в… зале для тренировок? Сощурившись, Стив смотрит в угол, где свалена груда непонятного деревянного хлама, а рядом — стопка матов.

Кому бы это помещение ни принадлежало и какой бы цели ни служило, тут красиво. Мерцающие тёплые огоньки свечей отражаются от полированных деревянных полов; окна сделаны под старину, из маленьких квадратиков стекла. Открытые двутавровые балки и кирпичные стены, на которых пляшут тени в тёплом полусвете.

— Ты здесь? — выдыхает Стив, снимая куртку и бросая её на кровать. Он полагает, что ответ утвердительный, потому что не могли же свечи зажечь себя сами, но никого не видит. Он стягивает футболку и бросает на кровать и её.

Мгновение спустя он едва не выпрыгивает из собственной кожи, когда две большие сильные ладони накрывают его глаза, а сзади раздаётся шёпот:

— Да.

Стив прикусывает губу и пытается успокоить заколотившееся чаще сердце. Он не уверен, от удивления это, или нервов, или влечения, или от всего сразу. Мужчина шагает ближе, прижимается грудью к спине Стива, и теперь стрелка компаса довольно устойчиво указывает на влечение.

— Закрой глаза, — велит мужчина.

Стив чувствует, как его лица касается полоса ткани — повязка на глаза. Она мягкая, на удивление удобная. Когда она повязана, тот же низкий, хриплый шёпот с британским акцентом раздаётся снова:

— Если мы собираемся заняться сексом, придётся установить несколько правил. Первое: ты будешь носить на глазах повязку.

— Зачем? — спрашивает Стив немного воинственно. Он хочет видеть этого мужчину, видеть его губы, ямочку на подбородке, совсем как у Баки. Он знает, что всё это… дельце?.. — ужасный, деструктивный способ справляться с проблемами. Но всё, что ему когда-либо приходилось отдавать — это он сам, его собственное тело, и он выучил, что его досадно сложно разрушить.

— Потому что иначе никак. — Ответ звучит тихо, почти интимно.

— Почему иначе никак? — переспрашивает Стив, когда мужчина проводит ладонями по его шее, по плечам и рукам. Ему с трудом удаётся скрыть дрожь возбуждения в голосе.

— Вопросы — это ноша для других. Ответы — тюрьма для самого себя, — отвечает мужчина, берёт Стива за запястья и медленно заводит их ему за спину.

Стив высвобождает руки.

А затем его прошибает осознанием. Наташа. Сюрприз от Наташи. Наташа, которая пыталась свести его с кем-нибудь с тех самых пор, как его разморозили. Она убедила какого-то своего друга из числа шпионов сыграть любовника его мечты, и теперь этот шпион, как и все шпионы, хочет сохранить тайну личности.

— Чем она тебя подкупила? — рычит Стив. Потому что как бы он этого ни хотел — а он дай боже как хочет ночи, чтобы забыть обо всём на свете, чтобы из его головы вытрахали все ненужные мысли, хочет забыть обо всём, кроме наслаждения — он не желает, чтобы с ним поступали так из жалости. Даже если это устроила Наташа.

— Чем меня подкупил кто? — спрашивает мужчина. Он движется за пределами досягаемости Стива, ступает по деревянному полу совершенно бесшумно, и его можно отследить только по голосу.

— Наташа. Чёрная Вдова. Чтобы ты был здесь. Чтобы занялся, — Стив вздыхает, — этим.

Мужчина весело фыркает.

— Я знаком с Чёрной Вдовой, хотя формально мы представлены не были. Я не уверен, что сильно нравлюсь ей. Я здесь не из-за неё.

Наступает пауза, и Стив напрягает свои обострённые чувства, чтобы услышать, куда мужчина ушёл. Он… волнующе хорош. Стив не слышит ничего, кроме шума уличного движения на Десятой авеню, шипения и клацанья радиаторов и треска и плевков плавящегося воска.

Затем мужчина снова оказывается у Стива за спиной и властно обхватывает ладонями его задницу. Стив, не удержавшись, подаётся на прикосновение.

— С чего ты взял, что мне платят, чтобы я был здесь? Что с тобой сделали, что ты сам себя не видишь? — Мужчина подцепляет джинсы Стива большими пальцами, одной рукой обводит пояс, расстёгивает пуговицу и спускает их с бёдер. Не обнаружив под джинсами белья, он одобрительно хмыкает. — Я желал тебя с того мгновения, как впервые увидел. — К шее Стива мягко прикасаются губы, и он стонет, и в это же время его обхватывают сильными руками за бёдра и тянут назад, и он трётся задом об очень твёрдый член. А губы осторожно тянут за мочку уха. — Я удивился, что ты захотел меня. Я думал… — Он коротко смеётся. — Неважно, что я думал. Чего хочешь ты, Стив? С учётом определённых правил я сделаю что угодно.

— И каковы правила? — спрашивает Стив. У него так стоит, что он едва не теряет сознание. Не помогает и то, что мужчина проводит правой рукой по груди Стива вниз, спускается к русым завиткам в паху, проводит над членом, вокруг него, гладит около яичек — очень близко, но не касаясь.

— Первое. Ты носишь повязку. Второе. Ты не пользуешься руками. — И мужчина снова берёт Стива за запястья и связывает их за спиной. Стив ощущает, как мягкая хлопчатобумажная верёвка обвязывает его предплечья, обездвиживает. — Я знаю, что ты можешь вырваться. Я верю, что ты не станешь этого делать.

Стив кивает, и его настигает осознание всей нелепости ситуации. Капитан Америка, связанный, с повязкой на глазах, занимается случайным сексом с незнакомцем, который, судя по всему, не относится к хорошим парням и уж точно не зарегистрирован официально.

— Я не знаю, что творю, — шепчет Стив сам себе.

— Если тебя это хоть как-то утешит, — говорит мужчина, завязывая последний узел, — я тоже не знаю, что творю. Но послушай. Мастер-классы с ютуба и применение имеющихся навыков по новому назначению должны стать залогом успеха. — Он проводит пальцем по щеке Стива. — Если тебе хоть немного неудобно или ты хочешь прекратить, просто скажи мне.

— Но я хочу тебя трогать. Если я не смогу тебя коснуться, как ты… в чём твоя выгода?

Стива снова мягко целуют в шею, ещё и ещё.

— Обо мне не беспокойся. Мне нравится заботиться о людях. А ты выглядишь просто ангельски, когда кончаешь, так что я лишь хочу, чтобы сегодня это произошло как можно больше раз. — С этими словами он скользит пальцем между ягодиц Стива, медленно поглаживая его дырку.

Стив вздрагивает и чувствует, как румянец вспыхивает на щеках и стекает к груди.

— Приступим? — шепчет мужчина.

Стив кивает.

— Но мне всё ещё кажется, что…

— Ш-ш, — говорит мужчина. — Отпусти. Я держу тебя. Отпусти себя.

И с этими словами он подхватывает Стива на руки, как невесту, как больного ребёнка, и бережно укладывает на постель. Этот жест такой интимный, такой мощный и знакомый, что Стив чувствует, как в уголках глаз начинают собираться слёзы. Он скучал по этому. Он так скучал по тому, чтобы его держали, чтобы о нём заботились… чтобы кто-то был сильнее него.

Мужчина усаживается сверху, сжав ноги Стива своими длинными ногами. Крупные, сильные руки начинают разминать мышцы шеи и плеч Стива. Стив стонет и выгибается, когда мышца, которая была напряжена примерно с сорок третьего года, наконец поддаётся безжалостному нажатию мозолистого пальца и расслабляется. Руки поднимаются вверх по шее, к волосам, прогоняют напряжение из скальпа, а затем снова пробегают вдоль позвоночника, с поразительной точностью находя точки напряжения и заставляя его ослабнуть.

Стив чувствует себя под кайфом, его веки тяжелеют. Его стояк опадает, и, когда мужчина прорабатывает мышечный узел на плече, он бормочет:

— Ты что-то там говорил про оргазмы.

Стив явственно слышит тихий смешок, когда мужчина прижимается к его спине грудью с отвердевшими сосками, этакой стеной мышц.

— Как раз туда направляюсь, — шепчет он.

— Так давай быстрее, — говорит Стив, толкаясь назад.

— Как пожелаешь, — и сильные руки обхватывают его за талию и перемещают, вздёргивая задницу в воздух. — Ты всё ещё в состоянии говорить членораздельно. Надо что-то с этим сделать.

На краткий миг Стив понимает, что его сейчас будут вылизывать, и ещё более кратко задумывается, что не может же это быть так хорошо, как он запомнил, а затем его ягодицы раздвигают, и толстый, горячий язык мужчины вталкивается в него, и срань Господня, это даже лучше, чем он помнил. Он подаётся назад, на лицо, непроизвольно издавая звук, похожий одновременно на стон и вскрик.

— О, мы только начали, — шепчет мужчина.

— А твоя мама не учила тебя не разговаривать с набитым ртом? — рычит Стив, снова болезненно твёрдый. Ему не хватает горячего давления языка внутри.

Мужчина больно прикусывает его ягодицу.

— Маму мою в это не впутывай, Роджерс.

Затем что-то проскальзывает в дырку Стива — не язык, не палец… нечто твёрдое, немного холодное, целиком покрытое смазкой. Дырка растягивается со слабым жжением, и Стив охает. Вздох превращается в удивлённый стон, когда штуковина начинает вибрировать.

— Хм-м, — говорит мужчина и слегка двигает пробкой.

Пробка касается простаты, и Стив напрягается всем телом, как тетива лука.

— Б-блд… — всё, что ему удаётся выдавить.

— В яблочко, — шепчет мужчина.

— Господи Иисусе, — стонет Стив; его тело прошибает одним взрывом удовольствия за другим.

Мужчина наклоняется над Стивом, и всё, о чём Стив может думать — «Что он будет делать теперь» и «Пожалуйста, пусть его член в этом тоже поучаствует», но тот тянется вперёд, хватает подушки и складывает их стопкой. Стив рычит на него, и в ответ его целуют в подбородок, а между ягодиц проезжается внушительный горячий член, и Стив толкается назад, к нему.

— Тебе мало? — говорит мужчина. Звучит тихий щелчок, и пробка начинает вибрировать сильнее.

— Ох, боже, на хуй тебя, я не могу… — начинает Стив, но слова прерываются из-за вспышек острого удовольствия внутри.

Мужчина переворачивает его на спину, и помогает сесть на край кровати, подкладывает ему под спину подушки и раздвигает его ноги. Теперь пробка входит в задницу ещё глубже. Стив непроизвольно сжимается на ней, дёргает бёдрами, пытаясь потереться, получить хоть какое-то подобие движения. Его член беспрерывно сочится смазкой, горячей и влажной, стекающей по стволу. А затем мужчина пропадает с кровати.

— Ты так прекрасен, — говорит он где-то между раздвинутых ног Стива.

— Н-не-а, — стонет Стив, немедленно отклоняя комплимент. Еще несколько лет назад, до сыворотки Эрскина, Мистер Секс-Его-Мечты не был бы от него без ума. — Потрогай, блядь, меня.

Мужчина фыркает, а затем вибрация резко становится ещё сильнее. Стив выгибается и кричит, вот-вот готовый кончить.

А мужчина надвигается на него, обхватывает за талию, удерживая его с выгнутой спиной, прикусывает и посасывает сосок. Его щетина царапает мышцы груди Стива — оттого, что руки неподвижно связаны за спиной, мышцы натянуты и слишком чувствительны — и тело Стива дёргается в экстазе. Когда мужчина переключает внимание на другой сосок, Стив думает о Баки, о том, как тот возвращался домой после смены в доках. У него была пятичасовая щетина, уставшие светлые глаза, но тело такое подтянутое, что Стив хорошо видел каждое движение мышц, когда Баки стягивал грязную рубашку и кидал её в корзину для белья. И теперь Стив вспоминает давнюю мечту: что это Баки седлает его, целует его цыплячью грудь, ласкает соски, пока они не розовеют…

…и внезапно вибрация снова становится сильнее…

И Стив кричит и кончает, сглатывая «О, Бак». Он содрогается всем телом, а член снова и снова выплёскивает сперму; давление на простату не пропадает, и Стив понимает, что пробка больше не вибрирует, но мужчина надавливает пальцем под яйцами, стимулируя простату снаружи, продавливая оргазм дальше и дальше, и боже, он снова кончает…

Стив хнычет и наконец затихает. Мужчина привлекает его в объятия, скользит рукой ему за спину, чтобы вытащить пробку, и просто держит его в объятиях, пока Стив, свернувшись клубочком, спускается с бесконечных высот, куда его унесло. Мужчина целует его в висок, и Стив впервые за долгое время чувствует себя цельным, расслабленный и спокойный в этом объятии.

И вдруг понимает, что сегодня они ещё не целовались. Он поднимает голову, ища губы мужчины.

— Поцелуй меня, — стонет он.

Он немного опасается отказа (разве теперь поцелуи в губы не против правил?), но мужчина прижимается губами к его губам, бережно и целомудренно, на пробу. Стив прижимается в ответ, желая большего, хныча и ворча, пытаясь выразить своё желание. Мужчина открывает рот, и Стив проталкивает в него язык, и это просто рай. Это словно возвращение домой. Так легко и так хорошо. Может быть, это всё чувство свободы из-за повязки на глазах — он не видит никаких намёков на то, что делает что-то неправильно. Может быть, это из-за того, что его партнёр и сам издаёт жалобные стоны в рот Стива. Но Стив мог бы целовать этого человека весь день.

Руки мужчины блуждают по спине, лаская и поглаживая, и ненавязчиво проверяют повязки Стива. Он поглаживает предплечья и коротко вопросительно хмыкает.

— Нормально, — бормочет Стив ему в рот. — Мне нравится.

И тогда одна рука хватает его за волосы, а вторая уходит ниже и поглаживает задницу. Стив чувствует, что у мужчины всё ещё крепко стоит — его горячий, истекающий смазкой член прижат к бедру Стива.

— Мы кое-что обошли вниманием, — рокочущим голосом говорит мужчина, и Стив думает: наконец-то. Но понимает, что тот говорит совсем не о себе, когда мужчина начинает выцеловывать его шею, прикусывать ключицы, а затем спускается ниже, к члену Стива, который снова начинает твердеть. Со связанными за спиной руками Стив не может ничего предпринять в ответ, показать, что чувствует, поэтому лишь по-кошачьи трётся щекой о его голову. Короткие, почти по-военному остриженные волосы колют кожу, а мужчина бормочет и мычит ласковые слова в грудь Стива, прикусывает и целует всё ниже и ниже. Он соскальзывает на пол, встаёт на колени, его широкие плечи оказываются у Стива между раздвинутых ног.

Стив прикусывает губу и запрокидывает голову, когда ощущает горячее дыхание на головке члена, который снова головокружительно твёрд. Мужчина дразнит его, Стив это знает, и когда язык наконец касается расщелины на головке, на лице Стива расплывается улыбка. Мужчина в ответ на это тихо, коварно усмехается. Ещё одно движение языка посылает мурашки удовольствия до самых пальцев ног, и мужчина, должно быть, замечает это, потому что в следующее мгновение Стив чувствует, как его ступни возле поджавшихся пальцев касаются губы. Стиву кажется, что ему поклоняются, окружают любовью.

Не этого он ожидал от интрижки с незнакомцем.

— Ты пытаешься наказать меня за секс с другими людьми? — шепчет Стив, когда мужчина начинает выцеловывать внутреннюю сторону его бедра.

— М-м, ты раскрыл мой злодейский план, Капитан Америка, — тянет тот хриплым голосом злодея из радиоспектаклей. — Но успеешь ли ты меня остановить?

— Конечно, — выдыхает Стив. — Но не сейчас.

— Хорошо. Потому что нам всё ещё нужно определиться, я трахаю тебя первым или ты меня.

Стив втягивает ртом воздух. Об этом он даже не думал, но теперь представляет только одно — как эти крепкие мышцы обхватывают его член.

— Тебе придётся развязать мне руки, — говорит Стив, сердце его грохочет в груди.

— Или я могу оседлать тебя и объездить, — шепчет мужчина, и его выдох касается головки члена Стива, как будто слова обретают физическую форму.

Стив так сильно прикусывает губу, что чувствует солоноватый вкус крови на языке, и напрягается, потому что почти готов кончить от одних только мыслей. И именно тогда мужчина опускается ртом прямо на его член, берёт его целиком — так, что головка проскальзывает в горло, а губы касаются лобка. Жаркое, влажное давление вокруг члена, язык, который оборачивается вокруг ствола, когда мужчина начинает покачивать головой… это просто рай. Стив едва может мыслить связно, когда этот коварный рот почти полностью соскальзывает с него, язык влажно и грязно пробегает по стволу, под головкой и скользит в расщелину. А затем узкий влажный жар снова охватывает его, вбирая целиком, и Стиву приходится проявить весь свой самоконтроль, чтобы не податься вперёд бёдрами, проталкивая член дальше в эту шелковистую глотку.

Мужчина урчит, чувствуя, что Стив сдерживается.

— Давай, — выговаривает он с членом Стива во рту.

— Хочу тебя видеть. Что угодно. Проси что угодно, просто дай мне на секунду снять повязку, — стонет Стив. Он чувствует, как поджимаются яйца. Он так близко. И мысль о том, что те самые губы обхватывают его член…

Мужчина с хлюпающим звуком выпускает член Стива.

— Нет, — говорит он, целуя головку.

А затем этот ублюдок снова надевается на него ртом, сосёт жёстко и быстро, принимая целиком и побуждая Стива толкнуться бёдрами ему навстречу. Стив откидывается на подушки и втрахивается в рот мужчины, бормочет чепуху и ласковые словечки, в нём снова поднимается волна жара, он готов шагнуть за край; он предупреждающе стонет, и мужчина в ту же секунду отстраняется. Стив буквально чувствует, что тот самодовольно улыбается.

Мужчина кружит пальцами у основания члена Стива, жёстко надавливает и ждёт, пока дыхание Стива успокоится, а бёдра перестанут подрагивать.

— …Ты само зло, — стонет Стив. Его поймали на самом краю оргазма, а затем остановили, идеально, мастерски.

Кровать снова прогибается под чужим весом.

— Я тебя предупреждал.

А затем Стив ощущает жар его тела прямо перед собой, и сильные ноги сжимают его бёдра. Одной рукой мужчина хватает его за затылок, и Стив плавится от этого собственнического движения. Эта рука сжимает в кулаке его короткие волосы, его голову запрокидывают назад, и губы мужчины снова прижимаются к его губам. Они прижимаются грудью к груди, мужчина наваливается в него, целует глубоко и грязно, и оба они задыхаются.

А затем другой рукой он обхватывает всё ещё каменно-твёрдый член Стива, направляя его в себя. Стив разрывает поцелуй.

— Разве мне не нужно тебя подготовить? Как ты меня? — спрашивает он.

— М-м, не-а, — мычит мужчина и снова тянется за поцелуем.

— Погоди, а не будет больно? — говорит Стив, несколько разозлённый, чувствуя дисбаланс между ними. Чувствуя, как много дают ему и как мало он может дать в ответ.

— Недолго, — говорит мужчина и добавляет с явственно различимой хитрецой в голосе: — Я буду делать это очень-очень медленно. — И он так и поступает, опускаясь на член Стива дюйм за дюймом. Если Стив думал, что его рот был райским, то это ничто в сравнении с его задницей. Невероятно жаркой и узкой. Стив сдавленно выдыхает, содрогается с каждым дюймом, на который он проникает внутрь. Сильные ноги обхватывают его бёдра, одна рука держит за затылок, а вторая как в тисках сжимает плечо. Проходит, кажется, целая вечность, и мужчина опускается на член полностью. Он касается губ Стива улыбающимися губами, и Стив обнаруживает, что тоже улыбается, радуется этой безумной ночи с коварным незнакомцем, от которого не жди хорошего, который решил забрать его девственность, а потом вернулся за добавкой. Потому что он явно решил, что Стив недостаточно оттрахан и ему нужно лично это исправить.

— Слушай, — шепчет Стив. — Я серьёзно. Я хочу тебя увидеть в… в реальной жизни. Мне плевать, кто ты и что сделал. Я просто…

Но мужчина лишь целует его в ответ, теперь уже без улыбки.

— Ш-ш. Живи настоящим. Забудь о завтрашнем дне.

Стив чувствует, как мужчина сжимает его бёдра ногами, а затем приподнимается, пока член Стива практически полностью не выскальзывает из него, и снова опускается, медленно-медленно.

— Нет никакого завтра, — шепчет мужчина. Он обнимает Стива, кладёт подбородок ему на плечо, прислоняется головой к его голове. Они обнимаются во время ебли, словно занимаются любовью — он и этот незнакомец на Адской Кухне. Удовольствие медленное, собирается искрами, которые… Стив не удивился бы, если бы он снял повязку и увидел, что сияет, что из его кожи льётся свет, пока он дрейфует в потрясающем ощущении, что трахает прекраснейшего человека из всех, кого когда-либо встречал, кроме Баки.

Но мужчина прав. Нет никакого завтра. Однажды Баки вылечат, и Стив приедет в Ваканду и скажет то, что должен был сказать до того, как тот ушёл в криокамеру. Должен был, но был слишком ошеломлён, слишком напуган, чтобы сказать это в лицо человеку, который знал о нём абсолютно всё, кроме одной детали. Кроме самой важной детали.

Стив немного подаётся вперёд, и мужчина в ответ дрожит и охает, когда следующий длинный, медленный толчок приходится на простату. Они всё ещё держатся друг за друга, как жертвы кораблекрушения, балансируют на краю оргазмов, занимаются любовью невозможно медленно, чтобы не перейти через край, потому что, кончив, они нарушат этот момент… И Стив понимает, что у мужчины на щеках влага.

— Всё хорошо? — шепчет он.

— Да. Нормально. Прости, — отвечает мужчина. — Странная была неделя.

Стив фыркает.

— Ага. — Затем он снова прижимается ко рту мужчины и медленно целует. — Ты чудесный, знаешь. Кем бы ты ни был. Ты потрясающий, и романтичный, и невероятный любовник. С кем бы ты ни был, это будет очень счастливый человек.

Мужчина чуть слышно шмыгает носом.

— Ты не помогаешь, — говорит он, и его голос шутливый и печальный одновременно.

И прежде чем Стив может всерьёз проанализировать все странные полунамёки, которым наполнился их разговор, мужчина резко опускается на его член, и они оба вскрикивают от удовольствия. Он начинает двигаться резко, почти зло, изгибает губы в оскале и накрывает ими рот Стива, чтобы присвоить, чтобы пресечь дальнейшие неловкие разговоры. Стив хочет обдумать это тщательнее, но… Его разум просто вышибает, и не остаётся ничего, кроме тьмы, звуков трения плоти о плоть и жарких, лихорадочных поцелуев, и поднимающейся волны экстаза. Он погружается в неё, начинает трахать мужчину, вдалбливаться в него, а тот, в свою очередь, резко насаживается на него, и они ищут друг в друге искупление, прощение и освобождение.

Стив жёстко прикусывает его шею с мыслью: «Может быть, если я его помечу, потом смогу узнать», — но на его горло ложится твёрдая, как железо, рука. Она не даёт дышать, заставляет разжать зубы, и именно это наконец толкает Стива через край, и он выплёскивается в узкий жар ануса мужчины, рвано вдыхая и содрогаясь. Он кончает так сильно, что лишается сознания.

Очнувшись, он не понимает, как долго пробыл в отключке.

Его тело возвращается к жизни по частям, насытившееся, оторванное от реальности и абсолютно расслабленное.

С его рук сняты верёвки, а свечи потушены.

Он один.

Снова.

Похоже, великие всегда уходят.

* * *

В «Тузе в рукаве», последнем настоящем кабаке на Девятой авеню, есть задняя комната. В ней примерно шесть старых липких деревянных столов и самая необычная клиентура.

Владелец кабака, ирландец с суровым лицом, открывает заднюю дверь и возвещает, что прибыл ещё один человек. Похлопывает его — итальянца, судя по комплекции, и ветерана, судя по манере держать себя — своей дубинкой по плечу и бросает на него строгий взгляд водянисто-голубых глаз, покрасневших не только от длительного знакомства с самыми изысканными сортами пойла от Бушмиллс. Затем владелец касается вывески над дверью. Она гласит: «Что происходит в задней комнате, остаётся в задней комнате». Ниже кто-то нацарапал: «И да поможет вам Дьявол». Вновь прибывший согласно кивает головой.

Он ставит своё пиво на единственный занятый стол, где в разгаре партия в карты. Мужчина отодвигает свободный стул, царапая ножками по полу, и разворачивает его. Он садится на него задом наперёд, устроив подбородок на спинке.

Мэтт Мёрдок толкает локтем сдающего.

— Это Фрэнк. Раздай ему.

Тот кивает и сдаёт Фрэнку Каслу первую карту. Когда он двигает карту рубашкой вверх по столу, под обшлагом рукава его старой кожаной куртки мелькает металлическая рука.

Фрэнк глядит на металлические пальцы сдающего слишком долгое мгновение, и, когда поднимает взгляд, видит глаза столь светлые и холодные, словно сама смерть наблюдает за ним, прикидывая, возникнут ли из-за него проблемы.

Он поднимает руки — никаких угроз — и неловко улыбается.

— Прости. Ты тот, о ком я думаю?

Мужчина фыркает.

— Я вовсе не тот, о ком все думают. — Он тяжело вздыхает и протягивает Фрэнку ещё одну карту. — Но если кратко — да.

Фрэнк бурчит, берёт карты и разглядывает их.

— Кажется, тебя приписали к моему отряду на одной грязной операции в Афганистане в девяносто пятом. Я тогда сильно расстроился, потому что штатным снайпером был я, но потом ты сделал выстрел с двух миль, и я как-то не мог после этого злиться.

Взгляд сдающего на какое-то время затуманивается, а затем проясняется, и он изгибает губы в кривой полуулыбке.

— Я помню эту операцию. Кажется. Вы, парни, привыкли слушать в своих джипах рок-н-ролл. Мне не разрешали музыку, так что это была… — Он качает головой, теперь улыбаясь шире. — Невообразимая роскошь. Слушать долбаную «Свободную птичку» с толпой дёрганых, обезумевших от пустыни коммандос.

— Я потом хотел найти тебя, поговорить насчёт кое-какой стрельбы, но…

— …Хлоп! — говорит сдающий и делает жест живой рукой, изображая рассеивающийся дым. Он сдаёт Фрэнку третью карту. — Никогда не удаётся остаться на праздник.

Фрэнк оглядывается на Мэтта Мёрдока и Фогги Нельсона и снова смотрит на сдающего.

— Как вы познакомились, долбоёбы?

Сдающий хмыкает и указывает на Фогги.

— Боже мой, — говорит тот, уже слегка поддатый; узел его галстука ослаблен, а рубашка заляпана чем-то похожим на соус маринара. Или, может быть, это кровь. В этой толпе никогда нельзя утверждать наверняка. — Ты знаешь, что квартира по соседству со мной долго пустовала? Ну, а потом въехал этот чокнутый чувак.

Сдающий фыркает и закатывает глаза.

Фогги морщит нос, глядя на него, и продолжает:

— Я говорю Мэтту: кажется, мой новый сосед — чокнутый. Огромный, глаза бегающие, ест прорву фруктов и всегда носит кепку и перчатки. А Мэтт такой: «Что бы ни было…». 

— У меня тогда были дела поважнее, если честно, а ты всегда немного параноишь…

— А затем однажды в три часа ночи в мою квартиру вломились эти долбаные якудза, которые пытались добраться до Мэтта и решили, что это можно сделать через меня. И вот сижу я такой в пижаме с Губкой Бобом, ссу под себя от страха, а японский бандюга и его дружки взводят курки очень больших блестящих пистолетов, чтобы выбить мне мозги. А затем двести пятьдесят фунтов киборга из Воющих Коммандос проламывают стену, как какой-то сраный Рыжий Ап, и я богом клянусь, что обрывки обоев со стены и трупы японских бандитов упали на пол в одно и то же время. — Лицо Фогги полно искреннего восхищения.

А сдающий краснеет и опускает голову. Это слишком мило для кого-то столь смертоносного.

— У меня некоторые проблемы с рациональным использованием силы. Я… не подрассчитал. — Он смотрит на Касла — «Ты понимаешь» — и говорит тише: — Но если не хочешь, чтобы я переусердствовал, не доставай пушку в пяти футах от моей головы, когда я сплю.

Касл бурчит и кивает, и он хочет что-то сказать, когда его прерывает шлепок рукой.

— Сила, хуила... Не это вечно будет стоять перед моим внутренним взором, — говорит Фогги, подняв палец. — Мне просто необходимо поделиться, чтобы ты понял мою боль.

Сдающий стонет.

Фогги указывает на него, сощурив глаза.

— Меня бесконечно пугает тот факт, что Зимний Солдат спит в чём мать родила, а я, между прочим, задрот до военной истории! И вот представьте, в одно мгновение я убеждён, что меня убьют в бандитской разборке, а в следующее в восьми дюймах от меня мелькает хер Баки Барнса.

— Ладно, Фогги, прекращай, — говорит сдающий.

— И позволь мне сказать, что…

— Фогги…

— …Что кибернетическая рука — не самая пугающая часть его анатомии…

Сдающий берёт пиво Фрэнка и выливает Фогги на голову. Остаток его обличительной речи, к счастью, теряется в возмущённом бульканье о «трате пива» и затем о «бедных китайских детях, у которых нет пива».

Сдающий поднимается, грациозно и бесшумно, и шагает к бару, как будто хочет его разрушить. Он кричит через плечо:

— Остаток ночи выпивка за мой счёт, если больше никто не станет говорить про мой хер.

— Ха! — выкрикивает Фогги, вскидывая кулаки. — Победа за мной!

— Нам в самом деле необходимо обсудить, что ты творишь, Баки, — с серьёзным лицом говорит Мэтт.

Баки Барнс постукивает по барной стойке металлическим пальцем.

— Просто расширяю список своих самых ужасных решений, Мёрдок. Я знаю, что веду себя как идиот, но… — Он улыбается Мэтту в ответ короткой улыбкой, скупой и печальной. — Прямо сейчас в моей жизни ничего не горит. Впервые, насколько я могу вспомнить. Я знаю, что всё снова взорвётся, но… Дай мне пожить настоящим.

— Одно дело — просто знать, что всё взорвётся, и другое — самостоятельно подпаливать фитиль.

Барнс пожимает плечами и поворачивается к ним спиной.

**Глава 3. Никогда не устареет**

После у Стива несколько долгих дней что-то ноет внутри. Это не похоже на подживающую рану или перетрудившиеся мышцы — это боль потери. Как будто не хватает чего-то жизненно важного, и его тело, взвинченное, находящееся на пределе, ждёт, что это нечто вернётся в любой момент.

Ждёт того самого прикосновения.

]Стив никому не рассказывает. Пеппер уехала к Тони на Западное побережье; Сэм в Вашингтоне. А Стив достаточно старомоден и о подобных вещах может говорить только лицом к лицу. Больше всего он хочет, чтобы вернулась Наташа, но та всё ещё на задании. Хотя она, должно быть, понимает, что что-то не так: спустя три дня после ночи на Адской Кухне Стиву звонит Клинт.

— Йоу, Стив, не хочешь заглянуть на пиццу? — И он переходит на шёпот: — Здесь Кейт, она говорит, что у меня нет друзей.

Стив улыбается.

— Ага. Вообще, я и сам что-то чувствую себя одиноко.

— Круто! — радостно восклицает Клинт. — А, да, а ты пиццу с собой не захватишь?

— Вот поэтому, Клинт, у тебя и нет друзей.

Клинт на том конце линии дуется.

— Я знаю. Эм-м, Кейт хочет «белую» пиццу. И шпината побольше.

Стив берёт такси до Бед-Стая, покупает три пиццы и упаковку пива в магазинчике за углом от дома Клинта и поднимается к нему в квартиру. Клинт встречает его в дверях, одетый в свои обычные ветхие джинсы и старую фиолетовую футболку. Его нечистопородный лабрадор Лаки немедленно принимается возбуждённо виться вокруг их ног.

— Ты настоящий герой Америки, — говорит Клинт, когда видит у Стива под мышкой упаковку бруклинского лагера.

Кейт Бишоп взмахивает тёмными волосами, которые заправлены за золотистые дужки солнцезащитных очков с зеркальными линзами, и приветственно машет Стиву рукой. Она восседает на кухонном столе, скрестив ноги, как будто коснуться пола Клинта для неё — невообразимый ужас. Но, честно говоря, этот пол не знал швабры с тех пор, как в Белом Доме заседал Джордж Буш, так что Кейт можно понять. Одета она в узкие нарядные белые джинсы и лавандовую кожаную куртку, и Стив подозревает, что каждая из этих вещей стоит больше, чем его мотоцикл.

— Ну, и как делишки? — спрашивает Клинт, открывая пиво и устраивая коробки с пиццей так, чтобы до них не добрался Лаки.

Стив слабо улыбается и располагается на потёртом кожаном диване.

— Нормально, значит, да? — говорит Клинт, не выпуская горлышко бутылки изо рта.

— Я полагаю, вина у тебя в этой барахолке нет, — говорит Кейт. — Есть у меня чувство, что оно мне понадобится.

— Нет. Всё нормально. Я просто… — Стив вздыхает, принимая открытое пиво, которое передаёт ему Клинт. — У меня случился секс на одну ночь, и…

— …И ты втюрился, — заканчивает Кейт.

— Ага, — говорит Стив, разглаживая большим пальцем морщинки на этикетке бутылки. — И теперь не знаю, что делать. Потому что я не уверен, э-э… — Стив поджимает губы, боясь сказать друзьям о своей неопытности.

Кейт вздыхает и вытаскивает из кармана двадцатку.

— Клинт. В бакалею. За Пино гриджо. Живо.

Происходит короткое соревнование в кто кого переглядит, но наконец Клинт стонет, берёт деньги, перехватывает два куска пиццы и топает вниз. Лики следует за ним.

Кейт улыбается Стиву.

— Когда я в прошлый раз послала его за вином, он ненароком развязал войну уличных банд. Но сегодня я чувствую, что удача на моей стороне.

Стив широко улыбается в ответ и качает головой.

Кейт пододвигается чуть ближе к нему по кухонному столу и свешивает ноги вниз. Она нетерпеливо постукивает наманикюренным пальчиком по изношенной клеёнке.

— Итак. Ты кого-то встретил, провёл с этим кем-то предположительно шикарную ночь, очень сильно втрескался, а теперь не уверен почему: потому что это, вероятно, твой первый секс на одну ночь, или всё дело в… девчонке? Парне?

— Парне, — мямлит Стив.

— Или всё дело в этом парне.

Стив моргает, глядя на неё.

— Откуда ты всё это узнала?

Кейт закатывает глаза.

— Я тебя умоляю. Я в буквальном смысле единственный друг Клинта. Так что я бегло говорю на языке мальчиков с эмоциональным запором.

Стив горбит плечи, съёживается и желает снова стать крохотным и невидимым.

— Он у меня первый, — тихо говорит он.

— Вот же ж чёрт, — шипит Кейт.

— И технически это был секс на две ночи.

— Ясно, — говорит Кейт. — Это…

— И мне кажется, что он суперзлодей. Возможно.

— Ого-го, — выдыхает Кейт. — Ты… Все Мстители, что ли, такие? Потому что я думала, что это только с Клинтом такое случается. Вы что, все такие долбоёбы?

Стив пожимает плечами.

— Я думала, что мне хватает квалификации работать с такими случаями, — хмурится Кейт. — А мне её определённо не хватает. — Она прикусывает губу. — А секс-то был хороший?

— Сногсшибательный.

Кейт краснеет и накручивает волосы на палец.

— Врать не стану, в тот единственный раз, когда я спала с супергероем, это было на пятёрочку с плюсом, я бы повторила.

— Ты думаешь, в этом причина? — спрашивает Стив. — Я постоянно сомневаюсь в себе и думаю, не потому ли у меня возникло это чувство, что мне впервые удалось отпустить себя. Потому что я не мог ему навредить. — Стив ёрзает, и ему приходится силой заставить себя не думать в том направлении, потому что этот путь вымощен непреднамеренными стояками. — Он был такой же сильный, как я.

— Твою налево, — говорит Кейт.

В этот момент возвращается Клинт с загадочно разбитым носом и вручает Кейт бутылку вина.

— Фу. Это шардоне, — морщится Кейт.

Клинт показывает ей средний палец, хватает ещё одну бутылку пива и берёт с собой на диван коробку с пиццей. Он плюхается рядом со Стивом, кладёт коробку между ними, вылавливает оттуда кусок и останавливается, прежде чем запихать его в рот:

— Так мы уже закончили говорить о чувствах?

— Нет, — говорит Кейт.

— Да, — говорит Стив.

— Ладно, — соглашается Кейт, отвинчивая крышку с бутылки шардоне. Она бросает короткий взгляд на коллекцию грязной стеклянной посуды Клинта и отхлёбывает прямо из горла. — Время чуять нутром. Ты же знаешь, что есть бары, где собираются люди с суперсилами, да? Как насчёт того, чтобы заняться сексом на одну ночь с кем-то из них?

Что-то тёмное и кислое сворачивается у Стива в желудке. Должно быть, это отражается на его лице, потому что Кейт ухмыляется и говорит:

— Кажется, это значит «нет». А как насчёт ещё раз провести ночь с тем твоим парнем?

Стив чувствует, как вспыхивает румянцем. Он длинно и рвано выдыхает.

— В этом-то и проблема. Я и днём его хочу видеть. Я хочу его узнать. Пригласить на свидание.

— Чувак, — говорит Клинт, — кто на Земле отказался бы пойти с тобой на свидание?

— Мне кажется, он шпион. Или хуже. — Стив разглядывает пиццу. — Он хранит свою личность в секрете. Заставляет меня носить повязку на глазах.

— Ладно, это, во-первых, кинково, во-вторых, серьёзно, — говорит Клинт и тянется к телефону. — Эта сволочь не откроет свою личность? Ну так у нас есть для этого Нат.

Стив хватает Клинта за руку, пока тот не успел дотянуться до телефона, отчего кусок пиццы соскальзывает с колен Клинта прямо в распахнутую в ожидании пасть Лаки.

— Ой, Лаки, нет, — стонет Клинт. — Всю ночь теперь будет бздеть. Колбаса творит жуткие вещи с его кишками.

— Я пока не хочу впутывать сюда Нат, — говорит Стив. — А то он заляжет на дно. Он заляжет на дно, и я больше его не увижу, если сделаю что-то подобное. У нас всё очень… хрупко.

— Ты узнаешь его, если увидишь? — спрашивает Кейт. — Потому что, может, тебе стоит поискать в барах для супергероев. Может, ты на него наткнёшься.

У Стива внезапно перехватывает дыхание, и он кивает.

— Кроме того, в баре все на тебя западут, и, возможно, это заставит твоего парня подумать дважды, прежде чем играть в недотрогу.

Клинт пихает его руку.

— Тебе надо начать у Фланагана. Новый опыт легче всего получить там.

— Фу, нет, — морщится Кейт. — К Фланагану ходят, чтобы встревать в драки и помирать от алкоголя. Серьёзно, у Фланагана ты только супергеройский герпес подцепишь. Или Уэйда Уилсона. Что в каком-то смысле одно и то же.

Клинт усмехается.

— Однажды я соревновался с Уэйдом, кто кого перепьёт. Это была не самая моя лучшая идея.

Кейт снова коротко раздражённо закатывает глаза.

— Да что ты говоришь, Шерлок. Ты соревновался, кто кого перепьёт, с человеком, который может отрастить себе новую печень. Только ты так можешь, Клинт. Только ты. — Она отхлёбывает ещё вина и продолжает: — Нет. Что Стиву нужно, так это клуб под названием «616» на Митпэкинге. Через две двери от Сохо. Можешь одолжить мою членскую карточку.

* * *

Придя домой, Стив надевает узкие тёмные джинсы и синюю рубашку на пуговицах, после чего направляется в клуб, который представляет собой освещённый хрустальными люстрами лабиринт из зеркальных стен и бархата, где ни в одной из множества комнат невозможно найти выгодную точку обзора. Его любовник мог бы быть здесь — мог бы оказаться в считанных метрах от него — а Стиву так и не удалось бы увидеть его в лабиринте отгороженных шторами кабинок от одного до шести шагов шириной. Наибольшее открытое пространство занимает длинный, подсвеченный неоновыми лампами бар рядом с небольшим танцполом, чьи стёганые бархатные стены пропитаны шумом басовой танцевальной музыки.

Поэтому Стив делает единственное, что может. Он садится на свободный табурет и заказывает себе выпить.

Он чувствует себя дураком.

В течение следующего часа он наблюдает, как минимум четыре парочки практически занимаются сексом на танцполе, а ещё один стройный темноволосый франкоканадец откровенно пытается склеить его забавной историей о том, как случайно признался в своей ориентации во время драки в отделе замороженных продуктов в супермаркете. Этот парень, Жан-Пьер, красив, почти сказочно нежен, и у него острый как бритва ум, который привлекает Стива. Но…

Но.

Вот и всё.

Когда Жан-Пьер кладёт руку Стиву на бедро и предлагает потанцевать, Стив аккуратно убирает её и извиняется.

— А, так ты ждёшь кого-то ещё, — улыбается Жан-Пьер.

Стив кивает, и на его щеках вспыхивает румянец.

— _Tant pis_ , — говорит Жан-Пьер, пожимая плечами. — Но, по крайней мере, я завёл нового друга. — Затем его глаза снова сверкают. — Ты очень умён и очень красив. Он, должно быть, особенный — тот, кто так привлёк твоё внимание.

Стиву каким-то образом удаётся покраснеть ещё сильнее, и улыбка Жан-Пьера становится шире.

— Ты это специально, — стонет Стив.

Жан-Пьер подмигивает ему и соскальзывает с барного стула.

— Раз я не могу узнать, как далеко вниз уходит этот румянец, хотя бы смогу увидеть, насколько он может быть интенсивным. Может быть, _je vous rencontrerairs_ на танцполе?

Стив смеётся, качает головой и заказывает ещё виски. После нового знакомства настроение приподнимается, и, когда рядом с ним присаживается фигуристая платиновая блондинка, он не против поболтать.

* * *

Элегантная шпионка в отставке убирает за ухо тёмные волосы с белыми прядями, и поднимается поприветствовать заглянувшего в гости призрака. Тот плотно задвигает занавески их кабинки. Это самая симпатичная, самая уединённая кабинка в клубе; она тщательно изолирована от музыки и жадных взглядов толпы, но расположена близко ко всем трём выходам из «616».

Призрак осторожно кладёт металлическую руку на плечо шпионки и целует её в щёку.

— В обе, пожалуйста. Я итальянка, а мы цивилизованные люди, — увещевает та.

С губ призрака слетает лёгкий смешок, и он послушно касается ими и другой её щеки.

— Валентина, — говорит он и ставит на стол перед ней большой матерчатый мешок на завязках. — Для вас. За ваше время.

Она вздёргивает бровь, глядя на него, и открывает мешок. Её глаза расширяются, когда она вытаскивает тёмно-синюю сумку Hermes Kelly из крокодиловой кожи.

— Джеймс. Это слишком, — протестует она, но не особенно активно.

— Я знаю, что формально вы больше не работаете, но… — начинает призрак.

Графиня Валентина де ля Фонтейн обрывает его взмахом наманикюренной руки.

— Бывших шпионов не бывает, конечно же.

— Точно, — говорит он и касается одной из латунных ножек сумки. — Вот здесь, в основании, спрятан керамический нож. В ремешке — гаррота. В замочке заложен небольшой заряд взрывчатки; трижды прижмите его к ручке. И вся сумка на кевларовой подкладке. Всё подряд не остановит, но и бронежилета не понадобится.

— Я очарована, — улыбается Валентина. — Это самая чудесная вещица, которую мне дарили за долгое время. Я даже чувствую, что с ней мне стоит снова вернуться в Игру.

Призрак понимающе склоняет голову набок.

— Так что можно сказать, что мы в расчёте и ты мне ничего не должен. Оставаться в долгу у шпиона, даже бывшего — удовольствие, которое может обернуться неприятностями. Умный мальчик. Кто-то хорошо тебя обучил.

Призрак склоняется в легком поклоне и вздыхает.

— В мою голову вложили некоторые вещи… Я даже не знаю, почему это делаю или как этому научился. — Он разводит руками, живой и металлической, признавая поражение. — Я знаю, как проскользнуть в здание; как пройти сквозь толпу, чтобы меня никто не заметил. И знаю оперативные протоколы встреч так же хорошо, как себя. И я знаю, где взять такую улучшенную сумку. И всё же…

— И всё же не знаешь, как усвоил всю эту информацию.

Он вздыхает и тянется к бутылке граппы, стоящей в центре стола.

— Нет. И не уверен, что хочу знать. — Живая рука едва заметно дрожит, когда он щедро наливает прозрачную жидкость в бокал. — Но я повязан. Мне всё время кажется, что я на задании. Первые действия, которые приходят на ум в любой ситуации... обычно они неприемлемы в гражданской жизни.

Валентина кладёт длинную элегантную ладонь на его живую руку и аккуратно пожимает. Её кожа, сухая и гладкая, слабо пахнет лаймом и бергамотом.

— Мне очень не хочется говорить тебе, дорогуша, но мы все такие. Когда слишком много времени проводишь среди одних лишь зеркал, везде начинаешь видеть отражения.

— И что делаете вы?

Валентина печально улыбается.

— Я никогда не уйду в отставку насовсем.

Призрак фыркает.

— Вот как. Понимаю. В любом случае, за мной не перестанут охотиться.

— Твоя вина в том, что ты лучший. Этот недостаток так свойственен мужчинам. Никогда не будь лучшим ни в чём, по крайней мере, в открытую. — Валентина хмыкает над своим бокалом граппы. — Знаешь, когда Пегги ушла в отставку, другие женщины из Щ.И.Т.а смотрели на меня свысока, потому что я была помощницей Ника. Потому что я довольствовалась вторыми ролями, а не пробивалась на его место. Я была предательницей феминизма, говорили они. — Она коротко салютует бокалом. — Но я всё ещё здесь. А где Ник?

— Но как ты справляешься? Я две недели как вернулся в Штаты и уже кое-что испортил, потому что просто… психанул и объявил пятый уровень тревоги, когда не надо было. И я… — Он нервно проводит рукой по коротким волосам — волосам, которые он сбрил после того, как лёд криокамеры превратил их в спутанное месиво с секущимися концами. — Это не принесёт проблем, но…

— Но ты в самом деле лучший, поэтому когда переходишь в свой… «профессиональный» режим…

— Возникают сложности, — заканчивает он, допивая остатки граппы. — Впрочем, я пока что никого не убил, кроме нескольких уёбков из якудза, которые пришли… — Затем он краснеет и едва не давится выпивкой. — Простите, мэм, не хотел…

— Ох. Я тебя умоляю. Я десять лет была любовницей Ника Фьюри. А у него рот грязнее, чем ободок унитаза в сортире на стоянке дальнобойщиков. Мне охуительно, пиздецки поебать на то, какими словами ты выражаешься. — При виде того, как Джеймс весело качает головой, она растягивает губы в ухмылке. — Джеймс. Вот тебе секрет, как справляться, когда ты такой, как мы: прости себя. Вот и всё. С этого момента тебе каждый день позволено начинать с чистого листа. — Она тепло смотрит на него, обводя край своего бокала ногтем. — Нас учили быть совершенными и безжалостными, оттачивали каждое слово, каждое движение, каждое действие, чтобы оно было точным и эффективным. Настоящая жизнь не похожа на Игру. Она суматошна. Ты не можешь заботиться о людях и быть совершенным одновременно. Выбирай заботу. И прости себя за то, что это делает тебя несовершенным. Наши шрамы делают нас прекраснее; больше всего люди любят сломанные статуи.

Призрак целует ей руку.

— Я рад, что ты никогда не работала на ГИДРу. Иначе прямо сейчас ты бы правила миром.

— Я знаю, — улыбается она.

* * *

Платиновая блондинка, Фелиция… настойчива. У неё фигура как у девушки пин-ап, подвитые кудри и пухлая грудь, запакованная в блестящий чёрный топ на молнии, которому одновременно удаётся быть и туже, и тоньше, чем хотелось бы Стиву. К примеру, Стиву ясно видно, что бюстгальтера на ней нет. И не то чтобы он смотрел специально, но её анатомия столь впечатляюща, что его глаза просто… притягивает магнитом, и он не в силах оторвать взгляда. «И если вдруг пойдёт пилигрим и долиною смертной тени…»

После пары коктейлей девица буквально волочит его на танцплощадку и начинает обтираться о него, как кошка. Песня называется «Не могу держать руки при себе», и, дорогой читатель, она определённо этого не может. Стив пытается высвободиться, не прибегая к грубости, но его уловки соскальзывают с неё, как вода с искусственной кожи. Наконец он просто рычит:

— Мне надо в туалет, — и отшатывается, и слава богу, он наконец избавился от неё…

…но потом она шествует в мужскую уборную следом за ним.

— Думала, ты так и не предложишь, — говорит она, полностью расстёгивая топ.

Именно в этот момент Стив понимает, что его это стопроцентно заколебало.

— Нет, — говорит он. — Послушай, Фелиция, ты, кажется, хорошая девушка…

— Вовсе нет, — мурлычет она.

— Но, ради всего святого, хватит, я не заинтересован. Я люблю другого, и я пришёл сюда, чтобы найти его, и просто… пожалуйста, имей немного достоинства и прекрати прямо сейчас.

На лице Фелиции появляется брезгливая гримаса.

— Боже, конечно же, ты пидор, — скалится она, неаккуратно запаковываясь обратно в топ. Она разворачивается, бормоча себе под нос: — Поверить не могу, что потратила на тебя полночи, когда вместо этого могла бы уйти с тем красавчиком с армейской стрижкой. У него и плечи пошире, чем у тебя.

Когда за ней захлопывается дверь, сердце Стива подскакивает к горлу.

Он готов бежать за Фелицией, когда его телефон мигает. Его вызывают на общий сбор.

* * *

Кто-то перехватил партию вибраниума, предназначенную для нескольких исследовательских госпиталей Восточного побережья, где из него сделали бы новые, экспериментальные протезы суставов. Этого экзотического, сочащегося энергией металла украдено не так много, но король Т’Чалла считает, что этого достаточно, чтобы использовать в каких-то ужасных целях. Он тоже вылетел из Ваканды, но корабль исчез в проливе Лонг-Айленд, поэтому Мстители прибудут на место на несколько часов раньше.

По пути Коулсон кратко их инструктирует: новый суперзлодей с отборной бандой наёмников и неизвестным, но самым высококлассным оружием. Возможно, британского происхождения. Стив ощущает, как в животе собирается комок страха, и надеется, что кто бы ни был на корабле, это не… не он. Наташа всё ещё в Восточной Европе, так что на миссию отправляются он сам, Клинт, Тони и Ванда. Брюсу на грузовом корабле делать нечего.

Вот только это не грузовой корабль.

Как выясняется, стоящий кругленькую сумму вибраниум может вместиться в три чемодана. А три чемодана хорошо вмещаются на яхту, которая теперь на полной скорости шпарит в направлении Бермуд.

Как только Мстители справляются с остатками наёмников на борту, что, по мнению Стива, удаётся слишком легко, он открывает один из чемоданов, чтобы проверить вибраниум.

Именно в этот момент всё летит к чертям.

В ту же секунду он понимает, что перед ним не грязно-серые геометрически правильные буханки сырого вибраниума, которые он ожидал увидеть, а разноцветные провода крайне мощной бомбы. Когда на таймере мигает ноль, Стив предупреждающе кричит и пригибается, скрываясь за щитом. Взрыв разрывает кораблик в клочья, ударная волна вышибает из него дух, оглушает и швыряет его через корпус.

Ударившись о холодные атлантические воды, перед тем, как потерять сознание, Стив может думать только об одном: лишь бы команда была в порядке.

Сквозь тёмные воды пробирается алый всплеск энергии, который находит его, обнимает, и Ванда вытаскивает его на поверхность.

По пути домой он то приходит в сознание, то снова уплывает, в основном под звуки разноса, который Клинт в очередной раз устраивает Коулсону за плохие вводные. Команда в безопасности; его ранило сильнее всех. Вибраниума и след простыл.

Команда срезает с него форму и закатывает глаза, увидев, что творится под ней. Они пытаются отправить его в больницу, а потерпев неудачу — на медицинский этаж Башни Старка. Это предложение, как и всегда, уходит в никуда. Вместо этого Стив бормочет об ускоренном исцелении и, когда над Манхэттеном разливается рассвет, бредёт в одном нижнем белье через Башню к своему жилью. К своей кровати.

Которая всё ещё сломана после ночи потрясающего секса с незнакомцем неделю назад. Когда-то Стив сказал Тони, что не хочет, чтобы ПЯТНИЦА следила за его жильём, потому он сам хочет этим заниматься, но теперь он отчасти удивлён, что Тони в самом деле к нему прислушался.

А затем он чувствует, как по щекам начинают течь слёзы.

Стив падает на обломки кровати, простыни на которой всё ещё пахнут сексом и тем самым запахом — можжевельником, и торфянистым ирландским виски, и слегка чем-то металлическим… из-за сломанной платформы матрац прогибается в середине, и это похоже на гнездо, которое должно быть теплым и уютным, но чего-то не хватает, и внезапно все синяки, и раны от шрапнели, и остальные повреждения на теле причиняют не такую сильную боль, как растущая внутри него жажда.

Стив хватает телефон и смотрит на одноразовый номер, с которого ему писал его любовник. Зная шпионов, Стив предполагает, что номер уже давно не работает, но всё равно делает попытку. «Ты мне нужен. Пожалуйста», — пишет он.

Несколько минут спустя телефон мигает. 

«?» — вот и всё сообщение.

Стив печатает в ответ: «Задание пошло не так. Я не в порядке. Прости. Пожалуйста, мне просто надо, чтобы ты меня обнял».

Ещё одна пауза, которая кажется бесконечной. Затем приходит ответ: «Я могу. Место?»

Кровь Стива вскипает от адреналина. Он отвечает: «Моё жильё в Башне. Сказать ПЯТНИЦе, что ты придёшь?»

«Не нужно. Завяжи себе глаза. И держись подальше от окна спальни. РВП 20 мин».

Стив скатывается с кровати (платформа печально скрипит и проламывается сильнее) и роется в гардеробе, пока не находит белый шёлковый шарф пилота, который подарил ему Сэм пару лет назад на Рождество вместе с симпатичной лётной кожаной курткой. Он включает музыку — какой-то приятный успокаивающий классический плейлист, предложенный Пеппер, — и садится на диван. Он мысленно извиняется перед Сэмом за то, как собирается использовать шарф (хотя знает, что Сэм, скорее всего, отреагировал бы широкой улыбкой, дружески пихнул в бок и сказал: «Да на здоровье!»). Он повязывает мягкую ткань цвета слоновой кости на глаза.

Даже саундтрек Майкла Наймана никак не успокаивает растущее внутри Стива предвкушение. Он старается сидеть как можно тише, думая о неподвижности Баки, о совершенной, неестественной неподвижности Зимнего Солдата, и слушает. Стив не понимает, насколько сложно замереть надолго, пока не пробует сам. Ребёнком он никогда не был неподвижным. Он мог попробовать, но если его разум был не занят, тело подкидывало неприятные сюрпризы: то кашель, то судорогу, то спазм. Баки тоже никогда не был тихим — до войны. У него всегда в голове крутилась песенка, а иногда он напевал её и вслух, двигался в такт, крутился, ходил вразвалочку. Зола сделал его тихим. Война заставила его замолчать. Уже тогда Зимний Солдат пустил в нём свои ледяные корни, когда он по шесть часов лежал без движения в снайперской лёжке, потом бах, бах, бах, цели уничтожены, «боже, Барнс, я и не знал, что из этой винтовки можно так далеко стрелять».

А Стив собирался сказать ему, правда собирался. Когда он приехал в Европу с кордебалетом, он собирался найти Баки, показать ему своё новое тело, чтобы Баки наконец смог взглянуть на него вот такого, взглянуть не как на просто приятеля. Но к тому времени, как он нашёл Баки, тот смотрел на всех одинаково — с ужасающим, беспросветным безразличием, и Стив растерял всю свою храбрость.

Стив слышит слабый гудящий звук, потом хлопок, и затем квартире меняется атмосферное давление. Чёрт, даже сами молекулы воздуха, кажется, меняются, и хотя Стив сидит спиной к дверям спальни, он ощущает чужое присутствие в квартире. Дыхание Стива становится коротким и поверхностным, когда шаги, едва слышные даже для суперсолдатского уха, приближаются к нему со спины.

Тёплая рука проводит по его волосам и по повязке на глазах.

— Хороший мальчик, — с едва заметным британским акцентом рокочет мужчина ему в ухо. Стив подаётся на прикосновение, и с его губ срываются извинения. За слабость, за жажду. За то, что он внезапно почувствовал себя таким чертовски одиноким.

Мужчина сжимает волосы Стива в кулаке, запрокидывает его голову и прижимается к губам Стива в голодном поцелуе, лишая воздуха.

— Если ты не прекратишь просить прощения за то, что просто, блядь, ведёшь себя как человек… — рычит он. Затем останавливается и низко, хрипло усмехается Стиву в рот. — Я не могу придумать ни одной угрозы, которой ты бы не наслаждался.

Стив улыбается, а после тихо стонет, желая, чтобы эти губы вернулись. Желая дотянуться и коснуться. Он чувствует запах свежего хлопка и кисловатую нотку старой кожи. Но мужчина отстраняется и обходит Стива кругом, намеренно шаркая ногами, чтобы Стив его слышал.

— Боже мой, что с тобой случилось? Вас всех так сильно ранило?

— Нет, слава богу, только меня, — отвечает Стив.

Мужчина раздражённо фыркает.

— За это не благодарят. — Шаги слышны снова, и теперь они кажутся более… разозлёнными? — Я думал… думал, что есть люди, которые могут о тебе позаботиться. Люди, которые беспокоятся о тебе, — добавляет он. Он делает нехороший акцент на слове «беспокоятся», ясно выражая своё мнение о команде Стива.

— У них своя жизнь, — возражает Стив. — Они помогают. Они очень много делают…

— Недостаточно, — говорит мужчина, и он в ярости, Стив это чувствует. Его слова звучат собственнически, как вербальный аналог того, как он хватает Стива за затылок левой рукой. Это будит в Стиве давно забытое — чувство возвращения домой. С тех пор как Баки ушёл на войну, никто так с ним не обращался. А на войне Баки не мог позаботиться даже о себе — нестабильный, лишённый ориентиров, уходящий в себя всё глубже и глубже, прячущийся за серые стены глаз. Но всё же он сражал всякого врага, который подходил к Стиву ближе чем на пятьдесят ярдов, всё ещё бил без промаха, всё ещё оставался лучшим сержантом на западном фронте. Только теперь Стив понял, что задолго до того самого поезда Баки висел на краю, держась за него самыми кончиками пальцев.

Стив слышит, как в ванной включается вода, и оттуда вместе с паром вырывается запах ароматических солей. Мужчина возвращается, и Стив слышит, как у того в руках рвётся ткань — шёлк или атлас.

— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает Стив.

— Забочусь о тебе, — раздаётся ответ. «Это же очевидно», — не произносит, но явно подразумевает он. — Возьми себя за локти.

Стив подчиняется.

— Тебе и правда очень сильно досталось. А ты даже не пожаловался, — шепчет мужчина. Он встаёт между ног Стива, касаясь его бёдер крепкими мускулистыми ногами, затянутыми в узкие, но мягкие кожаные штаны, а затем опускается на колени, и его футболка цепляется за ноги Стива и собирается складками. — Мне придётся снова связать тебе руки. Как бы то ни было, мне жаль, что приходится это делать. Для верёвки ты слишком сильно ранен, но… — В его голосе появляется лукавая нотка, и Стив ощущает, как по его груди, щекоча соски, скользит ещё один шёлковый шарф.

Он втягивает воздух ртом.

— Как жаль, что ты не можешь это видеть. Он такого же оттенка голубого, что и твои глаза, — мурлычет мужчина и связывает предплечья и запястья Стива, оставляя плечи свободными. — Так у тебя будет больше свободы движения. Ты будешь хорошо себя вести?

Стив кивает.

— Но зачем это нужно?

Мужчина шумно выдыхает, и Стив удивлённо дёргается, когда его поднимают на руки, как невесту, и прижимают к широкой накачанной груди, прикрытой только обтягивающей майкой. Стив закрывает глаза, ошеломлённый теплом, запахом…

— Так нужно, потому что… — Мужчина вздыхает. — Потому что я совершил ошибку. Не… не с тобой, — поясняет он, чувствуя, как напрягается Стив. — Ты никогда не был ошибкой. Но, в отличие от тебя, — говорит он, обводя пальцем ожог на ноге Стива, — я пытаюсь отступить прежде, чем раздастся взрыв. И, как было отмечено, это я — тот мудак, который подпаливает фитиль. — Он улыбается, прижавшись щекой ко лбу Стива, и сильными пальцами подцепляет пояс его белья. — Оно тебе не понадобится. Можно?

Стив шумно втягивает воздух и кивает.

Одним резким движением мужчина срывает с него бельё. Звук рвущейся ткани почти не слышен за стоном Стива. Он уже полувозбуждён, просто от близости, просто от поцелуя, и это действие мгновенно делает его член каменно-твёрдым. Он смущён тем, как его заводит эта способность любовника заставлять его снова почувствовать себя небольшим; небольшим и драгоценным.

Стон становится глубже, когда мужчина бережно опускает его в почти обжигающую ванну. Стив расслабляется в воде, чувствует, как она начинает смывать с него пепел, соль и высохшую кровь. Он стонет. Это рай. Сам он никогда не принимает ванны; у него нет времени для таких излишеств. Быстрого душа после разминки вполне достаточно.

Вот только теперь не он это делает для себя. Его любовник протягивает руку, бережно приподнимает ногу Стива и начинает мыть её мягкой губкой и приятно пахнущим мылом. Когда эти сильные руки — руки, которые наверняка умеют причинять боль... и причиняли её — аккуратно промывают его раны, Стив понимает, почему не возражает против такой властности, хотя обычно терпеть её не может, терпеть не может, когда над ним доминируют — так же сильно, как ненавидит мерзавцев. Всё ведь так просто. Это не такое доминирование, как он обычно представлял себе. Это не «ты мой и будешь делать так, как я приказываю»; это «ты мой, и я буду обращаться с тобой, как с величайшей драгоценностью, как с самой важной вещью во вселенной».

Любовник аккуратно управляет Стивом, поворачивает и передвигает его, чтобы вымыть целиком. Моет ему голову, и это так приятно, что Стиву кажется, он потеряет сознание от удовольствия. Не от сексуального удовольствия (хотя оно также нарастает внутри), а просто… от тепла. Близости. Комфорта.

— Я твой, — стонет Стив, откинув голову на вогнутый край ванны. — Ты ведь знаешь это, да? Я хочу быть твоим.

Стиву мерещится жадный тихий стон, исходящий изо рта мужчины, а затем тот прижимается виском к виску Стива и перехватывает его мощной рукой поперёк груди. Затем выдыхает, медленно и рвано, и сжимает крепче. Другого ответа нет, и сердце Стива обрывается.

Оно обрывается снова, когда мужчина протягивает руку и вытаскивает пробку из ванной. Вода утекает с отвратительным утробным звуком.

Стив дёргается в шёлковой обвязке. Ему хочется схватить мужчину за рукав.

— Прости. Я всё ещё…

— Хватит извиняться, — шипит тот. Затем его тон меняется, становясь мягче: — Тебе настолько понравилось, как я массировал тебе голову, что, думаю, можно и всё остальное. Я видел в шкафчике массажное масло. — Он помогает Стиву выбраться из ванны, прижимая к себе, его лицо оказывается напротив лица Стива, и тон меняется снова.

— Я…

Короткая, эмоциональная реплика обрывается прежде, чем мужчина произносит что-то ещё.

— Что? — шепчет Стив. — Что ты? — Его желудок делает кульбит, и он с надеждой думает, не послышалось ли ему «Я л…». Но теперь ему не узнать, что было в той прерванной фразе.

Они стоят так какое-то время; Стив, влажный, порозовевший и исходящий паром после ванны, прижимается к накачанному, твёрдому как скала телу своего любовника. Тот дышит рвано, и его голос садится.

— Не сомневайся во мне, — говорит он, — но и не дави. Я… я пытаюсь, Стив.

— Ладно.

Мужчина кивает.

— Хорошо, — выдыхает он.

Он заворачивает Стива в полотенце и выводит в гостиную, где сбрасывает диванные подушки на пол и устраивает Стива на них так, чтобы голова легла на связанные предплечья.

А затем его руки приступают к работе. Масло тёплое, слабо пахнет эвкалиптом. Оно впитывается в мышцы, расслабляет их ещё глубже, пока сильные пальцы разминают его спину от бёдер и до плеч. После первой пары минут из Стива словно вытягивают все кости, и он блаженно сопит в диванную подушку. Никто раньше о нём так не заботился. Даже Баки. Его начинает грызть совесть, что он в буквальном смысле ничем не отплатил мужчине, который даёт ему всё это, и в этот момент удивительно твёрдый палец стучит ему по затылку.

— Прекрати думать. Я прямо слышу, как ты думаешь.

— Просто… Ты настолько хорошо умеешь обращаться с телом, — бормочет Стив. — Хотел бы я узнать, в какой школе такому учат.

Мужчина фыркает.

— Нет, на самом деле не хотел бы, — говорит он, а затем делает что-то со своим большим пальцем и лопаткой Стива, отчего его голова на какое-то время идёт кругом.

Когда к Стиву возвращается возможность говорить членораздельно, он бормочет:

— Хочу что-нибудь для тебя сделать. Никогда ничего не делал для тебя.

— Детка, ты уже делаешь для меня кое-что, — говорит мужчина, его голос одновременно насмешливый и осипший, отчего как минимум одна мышца в теле Стива снова начинает напрягаться. Мужчина проводит пальцами по его левому боку. — Когда ты вот так лежишь подо мной, распластанный и расслабленный, — он резко вдыхает, — это уже очень и очень многое со мной делает.

Стив медленно крутит бёдрами. Он весь вечер был полувозбуждён, с того самого момента, как его любовник вошёл в его треклятую комнату, но теперь его член, упирающийся в диванную подушку, стоит почти до боли.

— Покажи мне. Я хочу почувствовать, что делаю с тобой, — говорит Стив, приподнимая задницу (и при этом потираясь о диванную подушку).

— М-м, — стонет мужчина, слышен звук расстёгиваемой ширинки, и да, Стив чувствует, как горячий, твёрдый член впечатляющей длины скользит между его ягодиц.

— Боже, — выдыхает Стив и прижимается к этому члену.

Его хватают рукой за бедро, и сзади звучит явственный рык. Затем другой рукой мужчина надавливает на его дырку, и масло приятно разогревает чувствительную кожу.

— Или ты велишь мне остановиться сейчас же, или я трахну тебя так, как никто в жизни не трахал, и ты неделю потом будешь ходить как Джон Уэйн, — рычит он.

Стив фыркает, подаётся на пальцы, принимая их по вторую костяшку — боже, да, — и говорит:

— Ускоренное восстановление. Так что максимум день.

— Не надо… я вот-вот слечу с катушек. Это… не стоит поощрять, — цедит мужчина сквозь стиснутые зубы и начинает трахать Стива пальцами. Он отпускает его бедро — наверняка останутся синяки — и обхватывает за талию, прижимая их тела друг к другу.

Стив выгибается назад и запрокидывает голову, когда два крупных пальца трут его простату.

— Я хочу это увидеть, — стонет он. — Я хочу свести тебя с ума, чтобы ты потерял контроль. Хватит сдерживаться. Отпусти себя. Ты заставил меня это сделать. Теперь тебе надо самому последовать своему совету. — Стив чувствует его неуверенность. — Я выдержу, — рычит он.

Мужчина делает сдавленный, дрожащий вдох, прижимаясь твёрдой грудью к спине Стива, и поднимается, вынимая пальцы.

Он ушёл. Они больше не соприкасаются. Так нельзя. Это всё неправильно.

«Вот теперь я в самом деле всё похерил», — думает Стив, но затем позади него раздаётся первобытный, рваный рык, который Стив не может ни с чем сравнить. Он никогда не слышал такого раньше…

Или же слышал, на хели…

И тут его хватают невозможно сильными руками, переворачивают, подхватывают и буквально швыряют спиной на кухонный остров. Всё прочее, что стояло на нём, с грохотом летит на пол.

Мужчина расталкивает ноги Стива в стороны и тянет ближе к краю столешницы. Стив пытается сесть, но внезапно мощное тело его любовника наваливается, пригвождает его к месту, крепкие руки обхватывают за голову, а член прижимается к анусу.

И он ждёт.

Он ждёт, чтобы Стив сказал, что всё хорошо.

Стив закидывает лодыжку на плечо мужчины и выгибается.

— Да, — стонет он.

Ещё один рык, и мужчина входит в Стива одним длинным, жёстким толчком. Стиву хочется кричать. Такой большой, это так хорошо. Он чувствует себя заполненным, и настолько крупный член чрезвычайно мощно давит на простату. Он едва успевает привыкнуть, прежде чем любовник вытаскивает член и вновь вламывается внутрь, и с губ Стива слетает бессвязная мелодия из стонов, вздохов и ласковых слов — «да, как хорошо, трахни меня, сильнее, мой», — он хвалит любовника, говорит ему, как сильно ему нравятся его действия, его тело, его член… потому что он Стив Роджерс, и он никогда не умел говорить «Я люблю тебя».

Мужчина обнимает Стива за плечи, второй рукой для равновесия хватается за край столешницы и начинает долбить Стива так, словно его жизнь зависит от этого. Стив подмахивает ему, поощряя трахать жёстче, и оба они почти сходят с ума от похоти, овладевшей их сверхчувствительными телами. Ещё горячей оттого, что любовник и не подумал раздеться и его кожаные брюки всё ещё спущены с бёдер, а футболка задралась на груди.

Стив смутно осознаёт, что мужчине приходится сдвигать руку, потому что гранитная столешница крошится под его пальцами. Но ему плевать. Потому что из-за ванны, массажа и секса он никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя так хорошо, и он приближается к оргазму, и мощная волна эмоций, которую он ощущает, перекрывает всё. Он понимает, что кончит, даже не притронувшись к члену. Тот трётся о накачанный пресс мужчины, обильно пачкая его смазкой, и каждое движение об эти твёрдые мышцы такое же потрясающее, как толчки члена внутри.

Стив обхватывает мужчину за талию второй ногой, страстно желая быть ближе, чувствовать больше. Тот кусает его за шею, и возле ключицы, и под подбородком, грубо и по-звериному, а затем сталкивает их губы в сокрушительном, болезненном поцелуе.

Одновременно с этим он делает самый мощный толчок бёдрами, и Стив понимает, насколько сдерживается его любовник. Подобное проявление грубой силы не должно быть таким эротичным, но Стив чувствует, как всё его тело дрожит в ответ, переходя за край…

…и кухонный остров ломается.

Рыкнув, мужчина напрягает мощные мышцы — Стив чувствует, как они перекатывается под кожей, — и умудряется не дать им упасть на груду ломаного дерева и гранита. Стив крепче сжимает его талию ногами, оргазм отступает, и они оба хихикают, как два школьника-шалопая. Их члены трутся друг о друга, и Стив как никогда хочет освободить руки, чтобы сжать их оба в кулаке. Но не время нарушать правила. Может быть, позже. Определённо позже.

— И что теперь? — фыркает мужчина. — Поломаем диван?

— М-м-м, — мычит Стив, выцеловывая его шею. — Когда мы встретились впервые, ты что-то говорил о том, что втрахаешь меня в стену.

— В стену спальни. По крайней мере, так мы окажемся на кровати.

— На том, что от неё осталось, — ухмыляется Стив.

— Я приношу извинения за разрушение собственности, — говорит мужчина, без усилий неся Стива через гостиную, — но, во-первых, у меня долгая история таких разрушений, а во-вторых, больше никаких извинений на сегодня.

— И в-третьих, тебе ни капельки не стыдно, — говорит Стив и чувствует, как его прижимают спиной к прохладной стене коридора. Он прикусывает губу и в предвкушении двигает бёдрами, потираясь о любовника, который легко держит его, зажимая между собой и стеной. Руки Стива оказываются между их телами, и Стив дёргает ими, пока не удаётся сжать в пальцах его сосок. Мужчина стонет ему в рот, и Стив шепчет в ответ:

— Я хочу тебя. Навсегда. Останься со мной.

Тот качает головой в едва заметном жесте отказа, но, кажется, делает это не от чистого сердца. Стив пытается склонить чашу весов в свою пользу.

— Ну же. Что бы ты ни сделал… Мы это исправим. Ты и я против всего мира, и я бы не стал ставить на весь мир.

— Нет, — выдыхает мужчина, и по ощущениям сердце Стива обрывается на сорок этажей вниз. В тоне его голоса есть что-то… окончательное.

А затем одной рукой он касается щеки Стива в безмолвном извинении, и всё становится намного хуже.

— Это… это наш последний раз. После него забудь меня. Меня не существует, Стив. Никогда не существовало.

Стив готов запротестовать, порвать шёлк на руках и сорвать повязку с глаз, потому что так нельзя, но в этот момент мужчина пробивает кулаком стену у его уха и хватается за опорную балку, скрытую под обоями. Он жёстко, со всей грубой силой прижимает Стива к стене и кусает за шею. Стив против воли выгибается, несмотря на то, что им надо остановиться, надо решить этот вопрос. Он начинает отталкивать любовника, изворачиваться, но тот второй рукой хватает его за задницу, и Стив понимает, что только облегчает ему дело…

…и они снова трахаются, и теперь ими владеет далеко не похоть или нежность, а скорее ненависть, отчаянная, грубая и прощальная. Под спиной Стива уже ломается гипсокартон, а любовник нависает над ним, упираясь в опорную балку и твёрдый пол, и вдалбливается в него.

Все мысли о том, чтобы остановиться, вылетают у Стива из головы, потому что ему так хорошо (и он ненавидит себя за это) и потому что он слишком жаден и эгоистичен, и если это будет их последний раз, то он воспользуется им сполна, продержится как можно дольше. Мощные толчки, непрекращающееся давление на простату, трение члена о их животы, даже то, как стена за спиной крошится в пыль и ломается — это всё ошеломляет. Стив смутно осознаёт, что кто-то кричит, а затем понимает, что это он сам — впервые после сыворотки тело предаёт его, сдаваясь под натиском волн удовольствия, накрывающих его с каждым новым толчком.

Стив чувствует, как мужчина сбивается с ритма, всё ещё жёстко вколачиваясь, и сдавленно стонет сквозь зубы. Он хватает Стива за член и грубо, быстро дрочит, доводя до оргазма. В шею впиваются зубы, и Стив ломается, распадается на части, трясётся всем телом и кончает, забрызгивая их животы. Он сжимается на члене любовника, и тот тоже кончает. Чувствуя, как он выплёскивается внутри, Стив испытывает второй оргазм — или это снова усиливается первый. Он едва может мыслить, его разум абсолютно пуст от блаженства. Всё, что он ощущает — завершённость, а еще удовольствие, которое распространяется в нём подобно сверхновой. Он разрывает шёлковые верёвки, связывающие руки, и обнимает любовника. Прижимается к широкой, твёрдой груди; обхватывает руками мощную спину; держит его, пока оба они содрогаются, едва дыша и рвано постанывая.

Он постепенно приходит в себя, и яркие эйфорические искры физического удовольствия тускнеют и пропадают. Он и его любовник наваливаются друг на друга, прислонившись к останкам стены, как парочка борцов, пьяных от драки, и вся тяжесть предыдущих суток накрывает Стива, словно свинцовая стена. Уже несколько дней, если не недель, он работал на какой-то нервной энергии, а этот оргазм выжег её всю. Он хочет продолжать бороться, но веки под шёлковой повязкой тяжелеют. Уставшее тело расслаблено и мягко.

Любовник снова поднимает его на руки и несёт в спальню, на разломанную кровать, кладёт на неё и укрывает одеялом. Стив смутно осознаёт, что воздух холоднее, чем надо; воздух с улицы идёт через окно… Но такие окна не открываются. Он мягко трогает любовника за руку, пытаясь позвать его с собой в кровать. Он хочет лишь одного: чтобы тот собственнически обнял его со спины и закинул на него тяжёлую руку. Стив может мысленно это представить; чёрт, он даже ощущает это всем телом.

Но мужчина осторожно высвобождает руку, трогает губами висок Стива и шепчет:

— Прощай.

И пропадает.

Стив подскакивает с кровати и срывает повязку.

В окне проделана дыра.

Стив стоит у неё, пошатываясь, как новорождённый оленёнок, и смотрит вниз. В слабом свете предутреннего солнца он видит лишь васильково-синий шарф, планирующий в пятидесяти этажах ниже.

* * * 

На следующий день на собрание прибывает король Т’Чалла. Коулсон суетится и извиняется, а Наташа звонит и сообщает о потенциальном покупателе пропавшего вибраниума в Британии.

Команда чрезвычайно сильно беспокоится о ранах Стива, а Коулсон ёжится ещё сильнее, когда видит, как напряжённо Стив ходит и с какой осторожностью садится. Будь Стив в настроении, он бы посмеялся.

Но он всё же смеётся, хоть и безрадостно, когда влетает Пеппер с вопросом, почему Стив не сообщил о сломанном окне в своей квартире, ведь это крупная брешь в безопасности. В ответ он лишь пожимает плечами. Ванда стреляет в него взглядом, который нормального человека привёл бы в ужас, но, думает Стив про себя, что ему теперь терять-то?

Когда собрание заканчивается и они расходятся, Т’Чалла касается руки Стива и отводит его в сторону.

— Как дела у Баки? — спрашивает он, и его карие глаза светятся беспокойством.

Стив в замешательстве смотрит на Т’Чаллу.

— Ч-что ты имеете в виду, ваше величество? Разве он не…

Лицо Т’Чаллы сереет.

— Он… Наши учёные нашли способ снять коды подчинения. Месяц назад. Он покинул Ваканду в сентябре…

— О, — говорит Стив, и чувство утраты обрушивается на него, холодное и окончательное, как арктический лёд.

**Глава 4. Обещание**

Покинув собрание, Стив идёт по городу на запад. Он впадает в хандру по пояс и проходит стадию отрицания, когда широкими шагами пересекает Пятую авеню. Не мог же это быть Баки… или мог? Человек, которого Стив знал всю жизнь, сумел спрятать свою истинную личность во время самого интимного в мире действия? Зачем Баки это делать? И как?

Но прибавилось слишком много деталей. Суперсила. Властность. Почти обыденное пренебрежение сложносочинённой системой охраны Башни. Зато становится понятно, почему он кажется своим, даже несмотря на то, что Стив считал его абсолютным незнакомцем.

Стадии торгов и стыда он проходит между Седьмой и Восьмой авеню, на тротуаре, заполненном беспорядочной толпой праздно шатающихся туристов, которые с восторгом и замешательством разглядывают Таймс-сквер. Как он смог бы понять, что это Баки? Баки провёл целую жизнь вдали от него… И не то чтобы Стив вообще осознавал, что новое огромное тело Баки — это не только оружие, одетое в кожаную кобуру или спрятанное под слоями гражданской маскировки. Чёрт, да он был так ошарашен и выбит из колеи после ареста Земо, что даже не обнял Баки перед тем, как тот ушёл в крио. Может, это была его вина. Если бы Стив был хорошим другом, он узнал бы новую фигуру Баки. Он бы понял.

И боже, что это за фигура. Стиву приходится на мгновение остановиться и прислониться к стене здания — ему становится резко нечем дышать, когда он вспоминает о мощных подрагивающих мышцах под руками, о горячем теле, пахнущем можжевельником, дымом, виски и ноткой чего-то металлического. О том, как он наконец забыл обо всем, что мечтал проделать с Баки, и что реальность была даже лучше, чем самые дикие подростковые фантазии.

А.

Затем.

Баки.

Ушёл.

 _Снова_.

(Это была проверка? Стив её провалил?)

Стив отталкивается от фасада офисного здания из искусственного мрамора, суёт руки в карманы и топает через Таймс-сквер, опустив голову и подняв плечи. «Какого чёрта, Бак», — думает он. Именно в этот момент он наконец свыкается с мыслью, что совсем не знает нового Баки. Что недостаточно снять коды, чтобы вернуть его прежнего Баки, старше и тише, но всё ещё его друга. Воспоминания, может, и вернулись, но этот друг… этот человек теперь — незнакомец. И у Стива нет ни малейшего понятия, что у того в голове.

Стиву кажется, что один из последних тоненьких корешков, который связывал его с юностью, с прошлым, различимый только самыми чуткими пальцами, наконец обрывается. Резкая боль, тошнотворный утробный звук, с каким рвётся сухожилие или выбивает плечо, и островок «Стив-и-Баки» отрывается от большой земли и исчезает в тумане. Зимний Солдат внушал ужас, но в глубине души Стив знал, что рано или поздно безразличие в его взгляде сменится на что-то ещё. Теперь больше нет занавесей, которые можно отдёрнуть. Никаких покровов, которые можно сорвать. Это просто незнакомец со светлыми глазами и металлической рукой.

(Надо было пытаться усерднее?)

Стадия гнева занимает всю Девятую авеню, и пара привлекательных мужчин сходит с тротуара, чтобы не столкнуться со Стивом. Это какая-то шутка от Баки? Странного рода месть за то, что Стив дал ему упасть; за то, что не был рядом, чтобы спасти, после хеликэрриеров; после Берлина? И в итоге Баки выбрал криокамеру, а не Стива. А потом, когда снова выздоровел, даже не позвонил. Хуже того, он, похоже, попросил Т’Чаллу не сообщать Мстителям. Он соблазнил Стива, чтобы поглумиться? Они с Фогги и Мёрдоком сидели там и ржали над тем, какой же жалкий неудачник этот Стив Роджерс?

И что, чёрт возьми, он имел в виду под «Забудь меня, меня не существует»?

Стив с грохотом распахивает дверь и несётся к кабинетам адвокатов Нельсона и Мёрдока на Десятой авеню в состоянии такой праведной ярости, что миловидная светловолосая секретарша охает и сжимает в руках баночку йогурта, отчего всё содержимое выплёскивается на документы, лежащие на столе.

— Где он? — рычит Стив, столь разгорячённый от гнева, что, кажется, у него вот-вот вспыхнут кончики ушей.

Фогги Нельсон вываливается из своего кабинета, махнув рукой в сторону пожилой чернокожей женщины, сидящей за его столом, прося её не вставать. Он закрывает дверь, пытается заправить в штаны выпавшую полу рубашки и затем смотрит на Стива.

— Э-э… кто? — скрипит Фогги.

— Баки, — рявкает Стив.

И если у Стива и было малейшее сомнение в том, что Баки и его таинственный любовник — это один и тот же человек, то оно сметено свекольно-красным румянцем, который мгновенно заливает щёки Фогги.

Фогги понимает, что ему крышка, в тот же самый момент, когда Стив прижимает свои кулаки к бокам, словно не давая себе схватить его, оторвать от земли и встряхнуть.

— Вот чёрт, — бормочет Фогги, буквально обваливаясь на ближайший книжный шкаф, отчего зачитанная до дыр копия Свода Законов Нью-Йорка за две тысячи десятый год валится на пол.

— Фогги, у тебя две секунды, чтобы сказать мне, где он, — цедит Стив, который хорошо знает, как быстро Баки может бесследно исчезнуть, если получит хоть какой-то предупреждающий знак. Он примерно на фут нависает над Фогги.

А тот приводит себя в вертикальное положение, делает глубокий вдох и складывает руки на груди.

— Нет, — говорит он.

— Что? — переспрашивает Стив надтреснутым от удивления голосом.

— Я не стану палить своего друга, — говорит Фогги, вздёрнув подбородок. — Хочешь увидеться с ним? Напиши ему СМС, как взрослый человек. Кроме того, как твой юрист, я бы настоятельно отсоветовал тебе вести беседы об отношениях, пока ты в таком… агрессивном состоянии рассудка.

— Фогги, — Стив практически кричит, — ты не мой юрист. — Он отшвыривает Свод Законов через комнату. — И у нас нет отношений.

Фогги бросает на него самый угрожающий взгляд, какой Стив когда-либо получал не от Ванды или мамы Баки, и поднимает указательный палец.

— Первое. Я должен им быть, — шипит он. — Второе — серьёзно? Нет, серьёзно? — На последнем слове он берёт такую тональность, которая больше подходит собакам, чем пухлым американским юристам ирландского происхождения.

Стив так шокирован, что моментально забывает о том, что собирался угрожать Фогги.

— Боже, ты ещё хуже, чем Мэтти, — бубнит Фогги себе под нос. Затем он щёлкает пальцами у Стива перед носом и указывает на одно из старых кожаных кресел в комнате ожидания. — Сядь, — командует он. — Ты выпьешь чашку кофе и затем напишешь сообщение.

Стив садится.

Фогги указывает на светловолосую секретаршу.

— Карен! Кофе, две порции. И если туда случайно булькнет добрый глоток «Джеймсона», тогда ой, _какая трагедия_. — Он шагает к дверям своего кабинета и с чувством разводит руками, привлекая внимание не только людей в комнате, но и, кажется, всего Вест-Сайда. — А теперь я прошу всех жителей Нью-Йорка вести себя тихо пять ёбаных минут, а я просто пойду помогу миссис Вашингтон, у которой настоящие, блядь, проблемы, и чтобы их решить, нужно быть взрослым человеком и отсудить всё до сраного гроша у её обмудка-домовладельца, и нет, предвосхищая твой вопрос: дракой тут не поможешь! — Он распахивает дверь кабинета, шагает внутрь и захлопывает её за собой.

А Стив наконец понимает, почему Мэтт Мёрдок так доверяет Фогги Нельсону.

Тем временем Карен куда-то выбегает и возвращается с большой кружкой на удивление хорошего кофе, обильно сдобренного виски. Конечно, виски не оказывает на Стива никакого эффекта, но всё ещё достаточно обжигает, чтобы уменьшить ком в горле и, может быть, даже немного ослабить жалость к себе.

Стив пялится на свой телефон, прихлёбывая кофе.

Когда последний горько-сладкий глоток, смесь гущи и выпивки, льётся в горло, Стив рожает приветствие. Но что писать дальше? «Нам надо поговорить»? Нет, звучит слишком… отталкивающе. «Я хотел бы тебя увидеть». Слишком жалобно. Он стонет и запускает руку в волосы.

Подходит Карен, ставит на столик рядом с ним вторую порцию кофе и забирает пустую кружку. Стив приподнимает брови.

— О, они обе для тебя, — улыбается она. — Ребята никогда не пьют на работе.

Стив шумно вздыхает, отпивает ещё глоток кофе и решает отправить то, что уже придумал. А это просто «Привет, Баки».

Телефон издаёт бодрое «вжух», когда сообщение улетает в эфир, и на этом звуке сердце Стива пропускает удар.

Проходят долгие пять минут — и полкружки кофе — прежде чем он получает ответ.

«Привет, Стив».

Ну, думает Стив, каким бы человеком Баки ни стал, он всё ещё полный засранец.

К счастью, в эту игру можно играть вдвоём.

«Что делаешь?» — пишет Стив. Вжух!

«Ничего особенного», — приходит ответ.

«Не хочешь пойти выпить?» — Вжух!

Он поднимает глаза на Карен.

— Карен, где здесь неподалёку можно выпить?

— Хм. — Карен постукивает зажатым в пальцах карандашом по подбородку, оставляя крохотное тёмное пятнышко. — Ребята всегда ходят к Фланагану, но это не… — Она в отвращении морщит нос и переходит на шёпот: — В «Вальгалле» гораздо спокойнее, и гораздо меньше шансов, что у тебя на коленях окажется Уэйд Уилсон, пытающийся станцевать стриптиз. У Альфи тоже ничего, и народу поменьше.

Стив отыскивает адрес упомянутого бара и запоминает его, когда Баки присылает ответ.

«Прости. У меня другие планы на вечер».

Стив снова думает о четырёх вещах разом (в частности, а не зайти ли снова в кабинет Фогги, где он завершает встречу с клиенткой). Но его — и, гораздо более вероятно, дверь — спасает второе сообщение от Баки.

«Но прямо сейчас я в тренировочном зале Мэтта, заходи, если хочешь. Ты знаешь, где он».

Ладно. Значит, так тому и быть.

Стив выскакивает наружу, чтобы не попасть под укоризненный взгляд Фогги и не создать никаких потенциально неловких ситуаций, связанных с тем, что его клиентка обнаружит в комнате ожидания Капитана Америку. Он выходит на улицу и в считанные секунды уже направляется на юг. Примерно восемь кварталов отделяет его от склада, где он во второй раз встретил Баки, и где они… занимались этим самым. (При воспоминании член Стива дёргается, и Стив думает: «Как не вовремя, тело, спасибо огромное»).

Когда Стив добирается до пятого этажа, помещение открыто, а дверь подпёрта кирпичом. При свете дня оно почти неузнаваемо — это больше не странное, с трудом воспринимаемое гнёздышко для крышесносного секса, освещённое свечами. Теперь это просто… складское помещение. В рассеянных лучах света, падающих из мутных окон, пляшут пылинки. Кровать заправлена и прислонена к стене, а пол устелен чёрными матами. На подоконнике лежат мотки бинтов, а в углу небрежно составлены разнообразные деревянные посохи бо.

Стив уже готов позвать Баки по имени, когда тот спрыгивает на пол с одной из потолочных балок в десяти футах от него. Он бос и одет только в простые тёмно-синие тренировочные штаны. Он стоит и ждёт, что Стив сделает первый шаг.

Стив оглядывает Баки. Его левая рука — а у него есть левая рука, должно быть, это работа Т’Чаллы — покрыта какой-то натурально выглядящей искусственной кожей; Стиву виден лишь стык, который теряется в шрамах вокруг плеча. Он блестит от пота, и это только лучше подчёркивает жёсткие линии его мощных мышц. У Баки всегда были широкие плечи, но всё тело грациозное, узкобёдрое и гибкое. Тело искусного ловкача, который может сунуть украденное яблоко в карман и исчезнуть в толпе. Но ГИДРА превратила его в нечто новое. Прежние скорость и лёгкость остались, но теперь они окутаны колоссальной мощью, как будто кто-то посчитал хорошей идеей поставить на танк турбинный двигатель.

— Эм-м, хорошо выглядишь, — выдавливает Стив. И это правда. Лучше — мощнее — чем в Румынии. Даже лучше, чем в Ваканде. Стив всегда любил Баки, какой бы фигурой тот ни обладал: неловкого подростка; тощего, опасливого солдата; ассасина с осиной талией, одетого в чёрную кожу. Но это… это просто нечестно. Он пытается утихомирить переворачивающийся желудок. — Тренируешься?

Баки кивает; из-за почти обритой головы его серые глаза кажутся нереально огромными.

— Ага. Мэтти — хороший спарринг-партнёр. — Он едва заметно дёргает уголком рта в легчайшем намёке на зарождающуюся улыбку. — Представляешь, мне надирает задницу слепой парень.

Расстояние между ними кажется океаном, который невозможно переплыть. Стив не знает, что делать; откуда начать. Он глядит на пол, пытаясь снова собрать в кучу всё, что планировал сказать во время яростного марш-броска через весь город полчаса назад. Но внезапно все те слова кажутся слишком злыми и неадекватными.

Оба они молчат примерно целую вечность, а затем Баки шепчет:

— Итак.

Стив поднимает глаза, и Баки целенаправленно меняет позу — из дикой защитной стойки, которая, как наконец понимает Стив, теперь стала его естественным состоянием, в располагающую к себе и почти хищную, в которой Стив узнаёт позу его «любовника». Кажется, он на мгновение меняет даже лицо, сузив глаза и чуть надув губы. Поразительно, думает Стив, как он может полностью поменять внешность, просто по-другому держа себя. Затем Баки фыркает, наваждение пропадает, и он возвращается к стойке настороженного волка. Он поднимает правую руку к плечу и сковыривает фальшивую кожу.

Стив вздрагивает, когда та буквально собирается складками и рвётся под пальцами Баки. Одним длинным движением Баки сдирает с левой руки полосу не-кожи, открывая пластины тусклого, матового вибраниума. Его глаза, светлые и дикие, неотрывно смотрят на Стива.

Стива снова предаёт его собственное тело, реагируя кошмарно неприемлемыми способами: в животе собирается тепло, а член твердеет. По всей видимости, теперь, когда член знает, каково это — трахаться с Баки, он при каждом взгляде на Баки будет выдавать лишь что-то вроде «да, да, ещё, ещё, и побыстрее, пожалуйста».

Стив впивается ногтями в ладони и пытается выровнять дыхание.

— Почему, — наконец шипит он. — Почему. — Выходит более обвинительно, чем он хотел, и Баки дёргается.

Он отступает к окну, увеличивая расстояние между ними, и встаёт так, что свет сильнее бьёт Стиву в глаза. Интересно, думает Стив, сознательно ли теперь Баки движется так, чтобы иметь наибольшее тактическое преимущество.

— Я собирался удивить тебя на вечеринке, — говорит Баки. Его голос — его настоящий голос — хриплый и неуверенный, полностью отличный от ровного, уверенного тона, каким он изображал таинственного любовника. — А... а потом ты меня не узнал.

— Я не ожидал тебя увидеть, Бак. Я думал, ты всё ещё в криокамере...

Баки смотрит на свою левую руку, счищает с неё остатки фальшивой кожи.

— Возможно, это была моя вина, — бормочет он, глядя вниз и в сторону как пристыженный ребёнок. — Кажется, я перепутал протоколы «костюмированная вечеринка» и «операция под прикрытием». — Он стучит по виску металлическим пальцем. — Я... путаюсь иногда.

Затем он поднимает взгляд на Стива и улыбается слабой улыбкой, такой болезненной и разбивающей сердце, что смотреть на неё практически невыносимо.

— Но потом я подумал... Что, если бы мы не были Стивом и Баки? Что, если бы над нами не висел груз прошлого? Если бы мы были просто двумя незнакомцами? Что вышло бы тогда?

Баки приподнимает брови и отворачивается, прислоняется к окну и смотрит на серую полоску Гудзона, виднеющуюся за причалами.

— Очевидно, что из этого вышло много крышесносного секса. И я снова влюбился в тебя. Очевидно, для абсолютно любых версий нас с тобой всё этим и заканчивается — я влюбляюсь в тебя. Даже когда едва помню собственное имя.

Баки вздыхает.

— А потом ты пошёл налево, как будто я совсем ничего для тебя не значу, и загулял с какой-то девицей.

— Что? — в истовом замешательстве переспрашивает Стив.

— В клубе, — отвечает Баки, и Стив чувствует, как желудок делает кульбит. — Та блондинка, с которой ты танцевал. Я видел вас вдвоём, когда уходил. И другая блондинка, раньше, в Германии. — Баки прислоняется к стене и закрывает глаза. — И Пегги, — выдыхает он.

Ярость обрушивается на Стива обжигающей волной. Баки так возмутительно неправ…

Стив едва слушает, когда Баки продолжает:

— Чёрт, ты даже со мной мне изменил, хотя тут особенный случай. — Баки трясёт головой, будто желая по привычке завесить лицо волосами, но теперь волос нет. Прятаться не за чем. — Не то чтобы… Не то чтобы между нами когда-нибудь что-нибудь было. Я это знаю. Похоже, я грёбаная ходячая катастрофа, — он глухо смеётся, — но я это знаю! — Смех глохнет, превращается в хриплый шёпот: — Я просто… слишком надеялся. Ты ведёшь себя так, что мне кажется, будто ты меня любишь, но… — Он устало пожимает плечами. — Кажется, мы просто по-разному понимаем это слово.

Баки разводит руками и расслабляется.

— Так что я сдаюсь. Умываю руки. Я, Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, Зимний Солдат…

— Больше нет, — перебивает его Стив.

— Всё ещё, — говорит Баки, не меняя тона. — Всё ещё. Я, тот, кто навсегда в огромной мере останется Зимним Солдатом, больше не могу сражаться в этой битве. Что я делаю сегодня вечером — я иду на прощальную гулянку, которую устраивают для меня ребята. Я хочу, чтоб ты знал, Стив: я практически в порядке, могу позаботиться о себе, триггеров больше нет, и мой разум целиком и полностью мой. И завтра я уеду.

Стив в четыре широких шага пересекает разделяющее их расстояние и хватает Баки за правую руку.

— Баки, чёрт тебя дери, нет! — Он тянет Баки к себе, обхватывает руками его тело, которое заполнило его сны и фантазии с того самого бала-маскарада. Обнимает человека, которого любил всю свою треклятую жизнь.

Баки напрягается, никак не отвечает на объятие. От его затуманившегося взгляда Стиву становится нехорошо, но он всё равно продолжает. Он не позволит Баки снова уйти, когда не сказано так много.

— Не только ты здесь запутался. Я всегда хотел быть с тобой, Бак. Я признаю, что всё похерил, я столько раз трусил сказать, но в последние несколько недель я был так счастлив, Бак…

Стив вздыхает и проводит пальцами по спине Баки, надеясь, что рано или поздно тот расслабится.

— Не заставляй меня возвращаться в тот мир, где ты больше меня не касаешься.

— Этот человек был не я! — кричит Баки, выкручивается из хватки Стива и отступает через всю комнату. — Он был ненастоящий, Стив! Это было просто прикрытие.

— Это был ты, — рычит Стив, указывая на Баки. — В лучшие моменты это был ты. Я знаю тебя.

Баки смеётся, глухо и отчаянно.

— Нет, не знаешь. — Он приваливается к стене. — Ни хрена ты не знаешь.

Голос Стива обрывается.

— Но хочу узнать, Бак. Можно я попробую?

Баки горбится у стены, зажмурившись, и не шевелится.

Стив понятия не имеет, что делать. Он хочет схватить Баки в охапку и целовать, пока у того не закружится голова, но складывается ощущение, что, если Стив коснётся его хоть пальцем, Баки проломит им стену. Потому он решает играть грязно.

— Разве тебе не нравилось то, чем мы с тобой — с твоей вымышленной личностью — занимались?

Внезапно Баки оказывается рядом, теснит Стива назад, пока тот не упирается спиной в стену, и зажимает в клетке рук. Холодная кирпичная стена контрастирует с жаром тела Баки, который стоит в дюймах от его. На лице Баки ужасающе нечитаемое выражение, и Стив не уверен, будут они сейчас трахаться или драться.

Он рискует бросить быстрый взгляд на пах Баки.

Глаза Баки темнеют, и он вжимается в Стива. Металлические пальцы соскальзывают со стены, хватают Стива за затылок, и от этого прикосновения Стив весь обмякает. Баки подчиняет его; только этого он всегда хотел. Сквозь всё тело Стива, начиная от этих пальцев, распространяется тепло, и он стонет, закрыв глаза.

Баки прижимается к Стиву, царапает щёку резкой линией щетинистого подбородка и шепчет ему на ухо:

— Если бы ты выеб ту блондинку в туалете, я бы убил её. Свернул бы ей шею в переулке за клубом.

Он убирает руку с затылка Стива, и ровно в тот же самый момент вся кровь Стива стынет в жилах. Баки прислоняется лбом ко лбу Стива, и страсть угасает так же быстро, как разгорелась. Его голос срывается.

— Я не могу делить тебя ни с кем. Вот что я имею в виду, когда говорю, что у нас разные понятия о любви. Это не какая-нибудь приторная чушь, Стив. Я всегда сосредоточен на важном. В… в, э-э… — Баки вздыхает и отстраняется от стены, от Стива. Он вытирает лицо живой рукой. А затем смеётся, низко и надломлено, в беспомощном жесте разводя руками. — Фогги назвал это «в крайне нездоровых масштабах», но я семьдесят лет выживал только за счёт того, что сосредотачивался на заданиях, так что… Старые привычки.

Он снова поворачивается к Стиву с прежней бруклинской ухмылкой на лице, и это режет Стива как ножом.

— Ты не можешь быть моим заданием, Стив.

— Я могу пережить всё, что ты устроишь, Бак, — рычит Стив.

— Я не об этом беспокоюсь, — говорит Баки.

— Тогда у тебя есть все ответы, — с растущим раздражением вздыхает Стив.

Оно заостряется ещё сильнее, когда Баки смеётся над ним.

— Дружище, ты серьёзно спрашиваешь парня, у которого не всё в порядке с головой, есть ли у него ответы? Блядский боже, я и вопросов-то не помню. — Баки грациозно подпрыгивает, хватается за потолочную балку и взлетает на неё. — Я просто пытаюсь больше не вредить людям. И пока что у меня неплохо получается. Если бы существовали какие-нибудь Клубы Анонимных Наёмных Убийц, то я бы уже отметил свой первый месяц трезвости.

Стив делает некоторые подсчёты в уме и, когда открывает рот, чтобы спросить, Баки говорит:

— Якудза.

— Сами напросились?

— Они хотели пристрелить Фогги.

— А мог бы ты остановить их, не убивая?

— В теории да, но я так устроен, Стив. Я всегда в одном шаге от того, что инстинкты возьмут надо мной верх, а мои инстинкты считают, что лучшее решение любых проблем — это убийство.

Стив против своей воли расплывается в улыбке и начинает смеяться, качая головой.

— И над чем это ты смеёшься?

— Не знаю, Бак, твои инстинкты были довольно-таки хороши, когда мы…

— Да иди ты на хуй, Роджерс, — стонет Баки, и на мгновение это так похоже на их прежние добродушные перебранки, что в душе у Стива словно взрываются фейерверки.

— Вот видишь? Не только убийство.

Баки ложится на балку спиной и вытягивает в направлении Стива металлический средний палец.

Стив смотрит, как рекалибруются пластины на руке — гораздо тише, чем на той, что сделала ГИДРА.

— Если тебя это утешит, Стив, прямо сейчас мне приходится очень сильно сдерживаться, чтобы не спуститься и не сорвать с тебя всю одежду. Но, — он садится и смотрит на Стива сквозь длинные тёмные ресницы, — мне приходится учиться… кое-чему. Не реагировать чрезмерно, когда я вижу, как другие люди смотрят на тебя тем же взглядом, что и я. Потому что так смотрят многие люди. — Он улыбается. — Не думай, что Нью-Йорк — это хорошее место, чтобы учиться подобному. Слишком много потенциального сопутствующего ущерба. — Его лицо проясняется. — Хотя я в самом деле мог бы взломать чёрный ящик, а затем мы, может, отправились бы по четыреста пятому шоссе, и были бы у нас только три правила: сохраняй нейтралитет, не будь мудаком и никаких правил. Я видел тот фильм Майкла Бэя, где во время погони перевернули грузовик, перевозивший моторную лодку. Эта хреновина перелетела через автостраду, и вот тебе крест, Стиви, я подумал, что у меня вышло бы лучше.

У Стива по лицу от смеха текут слёзы, и это не должно быть смешно, совсем не должно, но Стив не может удержаться. Прошлое перестаёт казаться невыносимой ношей, когда его самая большая жертва откалывает о нём шуточки.

Он вытирает щёки рукавом и перебирается под балку, где сидит Баки.

— В твоём потрясающем плане, Бак, есть только один недостаток.

— Какой, кроме того, что не получится на регулярной основе умопомрачительно трахать тебя?

— Ладно, два недостатка, — говорит Стив и ждёт.

Баки укладывается на живот, устроив подбородок на руках, и смотрит на Стива.

— Не только у тебя бардак в голове, Бак. — Стив тянет себя руками за волосы. — Прозвучит по-дурацки, но где-то я разучился заботиться о себе.

Сверху раздаётся фырканье и бормотание, которое подозрительно похоже на «Как будто ты вообще когда-либо это умел».

— Баки… — предупреждающим голосом говорит Стив. — Я серьёзно. Твои… вымышленные имена, твоё прикрытие… что бы там ни было. Отчего-то, даже когда ты изо всех сил притворяешься кем-то другим, ты всё равно заботишься обо мне. — Его голос надламывается на следующих словах: — А этого никто не делал с сорок четвёртого. Все хотели смотреть, чёрт, многие хотели гораздо больше, чем просто смотреть. Но… — Он пожимает плечами, не в силах подобрать слова. Продолжает он едва слышным шёпотом: — Когда мы были вместе… Ты больше отдавал, чем брал. — Он сжимает губы, пытаясь не заплакать. — Как делал всегда. Пожалуйста, не отнимай у меня этого.

Стив садится у основания колонны, поддерживающей балку, свешивая руки и голову между коленей. В воздухе разливается тишина, тишина и ещё темень, когда солнце опускается в реку между домами.

— Я не боюсь ничего, но я боюсь своих чувств к тебе, — говорит Стив тихо и надломлено. — Я бежал от них всю жизнь. У меня получалось, когда они были… — Стив вяло описывает ладонью полукруг. — Гипотетическими. — Он зажмуривается, и всё его тело невольно дрожит, вспоминая, как Баки трогал его, что они чувствовали вместе. — Я не хочу никого, кроме тебя. Никогда не хотел. А теперь, когда я знаю, каково это, я не могу отказаться. Просто не могу. Если ты снова уйдёшь, я сломаюсь.

Стив вытирает глаза рукавом и вслушивается в тихие звуки, с которыми Баки меняет позу на балке, и в отдалённое эхо сирен где-то в направлении центра города. Он надеется, что там ничего серьёзного, и не потребуется вызывать Мстителей.

— И что будем делать, Стив? — наконец спрашивает Баки.

— То же, что и всегда. Как-нибудь жить, — шепчет в ответ Стив. — Я не буду давать тебе убивать других людей, а ты не будешь давать мне убивать себя. Уговор?

Светофоры на Десятой авеню сменяются три раза, и наконец Баки отвечает тихим, испуганным шёпотом:

— Уговор.

* * *

Задняя комната в баре Фланагана битком набита — это значит, что в ней около дюжины шумных участников гулянки и несколько случайных прохожих, которые жмутся к бару, пытаясь не обращать на них внимания. Передний зал тоже забит народом, отработавшим смену на Девятой авеню, который полностью игнорирует то, что меньше чем в двадцати футах от них поднимает кружки с пивом добрая часть манхэттенских фриков, линчевателей и мутантов (а также один-два заезжих злодея).

Фрэнк Касл проскальзывает в боковую дверь, по пути перехватывает у бара пинту и хлопает Мэтта Мёрдока по плечу.

— Ну, и где же виновник торжества? — спрашивает он. — Не говори мне, что он пропускает собственные проводы.

— По-модному опаздывает! — хихикает Фогги, уже в стельку пьяный. — Или, может, в одиночку захватывает страну третьего мира. С этим Барнсом никогда не знаешь наверняка.

Фрэнк фыркает в пиво.

— Глупо надеяться, что он в Вашингтоне, пугает нашего нового президента так, чтоб у него шерсть на лысине дыбом встала?

— Как это ни прискорбно, — говорит Мэтт. — Хотя звучит заманчиво.

Фогги тыкает Мэтта в бицепс.

— Ничего такого. Мы должны помогать ему ребилиби… э-э, ребибили… э-э, не убивать людей, Мэтт. Убивать плохо!

— Я же не предлагал убийство, Фогги, Боже, — мычит Мэтт. — Просто небольшая государственная измена для маленькой компании друзей.

Фогги мотает головой.

— Кто позволил вам с Каслом и Барнсом подружиться? Вы все просто срываете друг другу тормоза.

— Формально говоря, нас познакомил ты, Фогги.

— А ещё, формально говоря, всех тех людей убил не ты, Мэтт, а гравитация.

— Успешная юридическая практика строится на разумном использовании формальностей в законе, Фогги.

Касл толкает Фогги локтем, когда Фланаган открывает заднюю дверь и в неё заходит Барнс, одетый по-простому, в чёрную кожаную куртку, белую майку и узкие чёрные джинсы, заправленные в армейские ботинки.

— Простите, опоздал, — хрипло кричит он и машет металлической рукой в ответ на ругательства от друзей.

Крики мгновенно глохнут, когда следом входит Стив.

Фланаган кидает на Стива свой обычный рассерженный взгляд и поднимает дубинку, но Баки кивает ему и говорит:

— Он со мной.

Оскорбления сменяются свистом и чересчур громкими чмоками, и все присутствующие видят, как Зимний Солдат краснеет и стряхивает с носков ботинок опилки, усеивающие пол.

— Ладно. Мне есть что вам сказать. Первое: я вас всех ненавижу, — рокочет он. — Второе: э-э, встали кое-какие вопросы, и это значит, что я никуда не уезжаю. Но я всё ещё хочу погулять на вечеринке со всеми вами, долбоклюями. Так что, очевидно, да, у меня не всё в порядке с головой.

— Вот это поможет, — говорит старик Фланаган и протягивает бутылку прозрачной жидкости. — Это бормотуха моей мамаши.

— Поможет от проблем с головой? — усмехается Баки.

— Да чёрт с тобой, сынок. Сделает их больше.

— _Slainté_ , — говорит Баки, откупоривает бутылку и делает долгий глоток.

— Я знаю Фогги и Мэтта, а кто ещё… — начинает Стив и вдруг обнаруживает себя лицом к лицу с высоким, жилистым, покрытым оспинами мужчиной в самом ужасном свитере, который он когда-либо видел.

— Итак, пытливые умы хотят знать, что же там именно _встало_ , что Барнс решил остаться, — говорит мужчина, и с этими словами оттягивает пояс штанов Стива и заглядывает внутрь. — Огогосики! Боже, благослови Америку…

Это всё, что он успевает сказать, прежде чем оказывается на земле в нескольких футах поодаль с металлической рукой Зимнего Солдата на горле.

— Уэйд, — рычит Баки, — если ты ещё раз к нему полезешь, я тебя убью насовсем. Это последнее предупреждение.

— И что… у меня… не получится стать колбаской в вашем советско-американском сэндвиче? — спрашивает Уэйд, с трудом хватая ртом воздух.

— Фланаган, дверь, — шипит Баки.

Старый бармен дубинкой распахивает дверь и отступает вбок. Секундой спустя Уэйд вылетает через дверь и с грохотом приземляется в мусорный бак на том конце переулка.

— Ой, Барнс. Это обидно, Барнс. Ты должен мне выпивку, Барнс, или просто сделай мою жизнь совершенной и оседлай моё лицо, Барнс…

Дверь с грохотом захлопывается.

Баки передаёт Стиву бутылку самогона.

— Уэйд Уилсон. Дэдпул. Вообще-то, славный малый, вот только он из породы мелких собачонок, которые постоянно трахают твою ногу.

— Вот видишь, — говорит Стив, нежно пихая Баки в плечо, — ты его не убил.

— Ну, так-то его сложновато убить, — бормочет Баки. — Я его только придушил до беспамятства. Но это нормально, с тех пор я уже придумал пяток способов его укокошить.

— Убивать плохо, — говорит Фогги, указывая пальцем на Баки, пока подсаживается к бару. Он тянет жадные ручонки к бормотухе, которую Стив благоразумно переставляет от него подальше. — Не, серьёзно, Стив, дай мне её, — брюзжит Фогги. — Я заслужил, я был тётушкой-советчицей для вас, сволочей.

Стив почти смягчается, но Баки забирает у него бутылку и допивает остатки.

— …да ты же умрёшь, — с благоговейным восхищением говорит Фогги и поворачивается к Стиву. — Мамаше Фланаган девяносто семь, и зрение у неё не очень хорошее. Прошлая порция бормотухи, которую она сварила, была на вкус как стеклоочиститель с картошкой, куда для сытности подсыпали собачьей шерсти.

— Точно сказано, — говорит Баки, откашливаясь.

Стив улыбается ему, и Баки усмехается в ответ, сумасбродно и беззаботно, с раскрасневшимися от выпивки щеками, и в этот момент Стив так счастлив, что сердце его словно разбухает в груди, притягивая всю радость, которую он упустил за годы во льдах, и сжимая её в один сияющий шар.

— Боже, я люблю тебя, — выдыхает он, и слова никогда не давались ему так легко.

Баки не отвечает словами. Поначалу. Он просто поворачивается, прижимается к Стиву всем телом и толкает его к бару. Он останавливается в миллиметрах от губ Стива.

— Я люблю всех в этом баре, — выдыхает он.

Стив неэлегантно фыркает и притягивает Баки в поцелуй. Их первый поцелуй и в то же время не первый. Он думает, что мог бы целовать Баки целую вечность; в отдалении кто-то кричит: «Мои глаза!» — и это, похоже, Фогги, а кто-то ещё орёт: «Барнс, положи свои руки так, чтоб мы их видели!» — и Стив приоткрывает глаз и видит темноволосого ветерана со сломанным носом и в майке с черепом. И он фыркает снова, когда Баки поднимает руки — в одной зажат нож, во второй — пистолет, и на обеих руках подняты средние пальцы.

Баки разрывает поцелуй и улыбается ему в губы.

— Но тебя люблю больше всех.

— Хорошо, — говорит Стив. — Хочешь свалить отсюда?

— Ага, — мурлычет Баки, просовывая колено между ног Стива. — Обратно в Башню?

Стив усмехается.

— Не получится. Мы всё попереломали. Помнишь?

— М-м… — Баки хмурится и покусывает шею Стива. — Ко мне?

— Не-е-ет! — Вопит Фогги. — Нет. Нет! Ой-ой. Там стены как бумага, Барнс.

Баки вздыхает.

— Он прав. А ещё он живёт по соседству.

— Тогда ладно. Моя квартира в Бруклине… — начинает Стив.

К ним у бара присоединяется Мэтт.

— А вы когда-нибудь думали о Спальне Линкольна в Белом доме? — спрашивает он.

Баки и Стив моргают, глядя на него, пока до них не доходит и Баки не валится на Стива, хихикая, как школьник.

— Э-э, я не уверен, что это… — начинает Стив, а затем тоже начинает улыбаться. — Это было бы довольно забавно.

— Ты же знаешь, что я уже туда вламывался, да? — фыркает Баки.

И Мэтт, и Стив удивлённо поворачиваются к нему.

Баки слегка колеблется; между его бровей залегает морщинка.

— Э-э. Я не помню, зачем. Или когда. Однажды там были мобильники. Я помню, что охранник уронил айфон. Так что это, должно быть, случилось совсем недавно.

Фогги стонет и машет Фланагану пустым стаканом из-под виски.

— Изменять государству плохо, это всех вас касается.

— Право на мирный протест — это краеугольный камень свободной демократии, — отвечает Мэтт.

Баки фыркает от смеха и бросает на Стива горячий и многообещающий взгляд.

Стив, покраснев, смотрит на собственные ботинки.

— Понимаешь ли, такое дело… — начинает он. Его румянец становится гуще, и он делает короткий беспомощный взмах руками.

— Помнишь, как однажды Уэйд привёл в бар того молодчика, Саблезубого, и мне пришлось вышвыривать их обоих? Помнишь, как после этого выглядело заведение? — говорит Баки. — У нас точно так же, только с сексом.

Улыбка Мэтта становится шире.

— Нет, — говорит Фогги, указывая сначала на Мэтта, а потом на всех остальных по очереди. — Нет и нет, и слишком много информации от вас обоих.

— Не беспокойся, Фогги, — рокочет Баки. — Вашингтон слишком далеко. В таком смысле и Бруклин может оказаться не близко… — Он улыбается и начинает тереться щетиной о подбородок Стива, подцепляя пальцами, живыми и металлическими, пояс его штанов. — Хочу вылизывать тебя, пока ты не взмолишься о пощаде, — шепчет он в ухо Стиву.

У Мэтта алкоголь идёт носом.

— Нам надо сваливать прямо сейчас, — говорит Стив, и выходит наполовину стон, наполовину всхлип.

Баки более чем готов подчиняться.

Они едва успевают доехать до Бруклина.

И даже ничего не рушат по дороге — ну, кроме клиентской репутации Стива в Uber.

**Глава 5. Вломись в меня**

Стив тянет Баки через всю квартиру в дальнюю, самую большую комнату.

— Моя студия, — выдыхает он, пытаясь одновременно раздеться и до умопомрачения зацеловать Баки. — Меньше ломать.

Когда Стив зажигает свет, Баки издаёт короткий жалобный вздох. Комната прекрасна. У неё огромные окна, чтобы ловить весь естественный свет города… но принадлежности для рисования всё ещё разложены по коробкам, а мольберт запакован в пластик.

У Стива вытягивается лицо, но, как только он начинает формулировать слова извинения, Баки кидается вперёд, прижимает его к стене и затыкает рот поцелуем.

— Мне плевать, — говорит он, едва касаясь губами губ Стива. — У тебя всё равно больше вещей, чем у меня.

Стив улыбается ему в губы и устраивает Баки на небольшой, но прочной кушетке, которую когда-то, в другой жизни, купил с мыслью, что будет сажать на неё моделей для рисования с натуры. Теперь же на ней лежит его самая любимая модель, одетая в в джинсы, которые неприлично плотно облегают бёдра, и белую футболку с V-образным вырезом и обтягивающими бицепсы рукавами.

Баки проводит металлической рукой по резной спинке из грецкого ореха и смотрит на Стива, приподняв бровь. На его лице ясно отражается сомнение, что эта кушетка выдержит то, чем они с большой вероятностью сейчас займутся.

— Я знаю, — говорит Стив, положив руку на грудь Баки и не давая ему подняться. — Я просто… — Стив на мгновение теряет ход мыслей, потому что грудь у Баки широкая, твёрдая и очень тёплая, и его так и тянет провести ладонью и погладить большим пальцем сосок. Баки, шипя, выгибается на прикосновение, и Стив кладёт руку на его узкую талию.

— Я хочу трогать тебя. Смотреть на тебя. Когда мы играли по твоим правилам, мне это не удавалось.

Баки примирительно дёргает уголком губ.

— При более тщательном рассмотрении рука выдала бы меня. Я не мог…

Стив обрывает его рыком и, схватив обеими руками ворот его футболки, разрывает её. Он наваливается на Баки, целует, исследует его прекрасный точёный торс языком и пальцами. Оставляя засосы на животе Баки, Стив грудью ощущает его твёрдый член под джинсами; это член его таинственного любовника, а его таинственный любовник и есть Баки, и будущее изумительно, и от одной этой мысли достаточно, чтобы он сам начал тереться о край кушетки, обитой бледно-зелёным бархатом.

Баки просовывает живую руку между их животами, расстёгивает ширинку джинсов и спихивает их, вращая бёдрами. Стив чувствует, как к его коже прижимается твёрдый, обжигающе-горячий член Баки, ещё раз проводит по его телу губами и в то же время царапает ногтями бока (а Баки закусывает нижнюю губу и выгибается, и ничего прекраснее Стив в своей жизни не видел). Он приподнимается, становится с Баки лицом к лицу и прижимает ладони к его острым скулам.

— Чего ты хочешь? — спрашивает Стив. Потому что он отдаст Баки что угодно; абсолютно всё. Попроси тот луну с неба, он тут же пойдёт и украдёт космический корабль.

Баки смотрит на него почерневшими от возбуждения глазами, и его грудь вздымается и опадает, словно он только что пробежал марафон. Их члены соприкасаются, и Стиву требуется весь самоконтроль, чтобы не начать тереться и не кончить быстро и грязно, помечая своей спермой эту потрясающую грудь.

— Я много чего хочу, — шепчет Баки.

— Ну, мы оба не стареем, — шепчет в ответ Стив. — У нас есть время на всё.

Баки снова прикусывает губу, внезапно смущаясь, и Стив осознаёт, как сильно тот преображается под прикрытием.

— Что? — спрашивает Стив, невесомо целуя щетину на подбородке Баки.

— Ты отсосёшь мне ещё раз? — Баки просит так нерешительно, как будто Стив может отказать.

Стив соскальзывает на пол между ног Баки, по пути стягивая его джинсы. Они летят в направлении рисовальных принадлежностей и повисают на мольберте. Он устраивается поудобнее, раздвигая ноги Баки плечами, смотрит на него с широкой улыбкой и понимает, что в такой позе будет идеально видно реакцию Баки.

Стив обхватывает губами головку члена, уже влажную от смазки, и, не отрывая взгляда от Баки, медленно дразнит его, бесконечно неторопливо двигая головой и заглатывая член.

Баки смотрит на него так, словно не ожидал ничего подобного. Каждая мышца его идеального тела напряжена, словно он боится, что Стив исчезнет, если он расслабится.

Стив выпускает член изо рта и наклоняется ниже, чтобы облизать его яйца, берёт их в рот и перекатывает языком. Затем снова лижет ствол от основания к головке и целует кончик.

— Почему ты так напряжён? — спрашивает он.

Баки проводит металлической рукой по щеке Стива, вдоль подбородка, и Стив невольно стонет. Когда его так бережно, с таким трепетом касаются чем-то столь убийственно сильным, чем-то нечеловеческим и угрожающим, но с чем Баки обращается как с естественной частью себя… это заводит. Стив скользит губами по металлическому большому пальцу, обводит его языком и осторожно царапает зубами подушечку.

Баки дрожит и коротко хихикает, приподнимая плечи.

— Как много ты чувствуешь? — спрашивает Стив.

— Новые сенсоры, — говорит Баки, всё ещё вздрагивая — совсем как раньше, в пылу щекоточной драки. — Прямо сейчас они, э-э, не понимают, что делать. Да, я могу чувствовать, но интерфейс всё ещё пытается сложить два и два и распознать ощущения. — Затем он становится серьёзным, кладёт металлическую руку Стиву на затылок — этот жест всегда безотказно превращает Стива в желе — и притягивает его для поцелуя. — Я так сильно тебя люблю, — говорит Баки, когда они отрываются друг от друга. — Один раз я почти выпалил это и едва не сорвал прикрытие. Ты так хорошо ломаешь моё программирование…

Стив наклоняется и целует Баки с нерастраченной за семьдесят лет страстью, гладит его по коротко остриженной голове. Их тела невообразимым образом совпадают, как половинки паззла, и они трутся друг о друга, задыхаются, вдвоём подходя к оргазму. Баки хватает Стива руками за задницу, стискивает так сильно, что наверняка останутся синяки, жёстко толкается и содрогается всем телом. Он дрожит, выгибается под Стивом, и Стив чувствует, как его сперма выплёскивается между их животами. Он пропихивает вниз руку, обхватывает оба их члена и дрочит Баки, пока тот кончает; а когда Баки кусает его за шею, страстно рыча и постанывая, Стив тоже переходит через край. Они дрожат, снова и снова находя губы друг друга, и не столько целуются, сколько жмутся один к другому, просто дышат и отдают всего себя.

Несколько минут спустя Баки начинает водить носом по шее Стива и целовать её, и Стив вертится, потому что щетина Баки щекочет. Он понемногу отстраняется, выдыхая:

— Баки, прекрати.

А затем двести пятьдесят с гаком фунтов влюблённого киборга-ассасина с убийственной грацией взлетают с кушетки и валят Стива на пол. Стив смеётся и перекатывается вместе с Баки по полу.

— Я постоянно думаю, как это мы сумели столько всего сломать, а затем вспоминаю, — говорит он.

— Вот так. — Баки с усмешкой обхватывает Стива руками за талию, подбрасывает в воздух и ловит, придерживая ладонями и коленями. — Но это так здорово, что теперь я могу толкать тебя туда-сюда и не бояться, что сломаю.

В Стиве вспыхивает старый гнев.

— Ну, таким хрупким я никогда не был, болван ты этакий.

— Ш-ш-ш, — говорит Баки, водя рукой вверх-вниз по спине Стива, чтобы его успокоить. Он прижимает Стива грудью к полу и кладёт металлическую руку возле его лица. — Теперь для меня все хрупкие, — меланхоличным тоном говорит он, рекалибруя пластины. — Кроме тебя.

Стив вздыхает и толкает Баки всем телом.

— Мы на такое не подписывались.

— Ага, — выдыхает Баки, выцеловывая позвонки Стива. — Это точно.

Затем его тёплая тяжесть пропадает со спины Стива, и он уже готов развернуться и запротестовать, как вдруг чувствует, что две руки, тёплая и холодная, ложатся на его задницу и раздвигают ягодицы. Стон, который вырывается из его рта, абсолютно непроизвольный.

— Я обещал, — рокочет Баки, а затем осторожно, щекотно проводит щетиной по самому нежному. В мгновение ока у Стива снова накрепко встаёт.

Стив чувствует жар дыхания Баки на своей заднице; чувствует, как оно колышет волоски на его промежности и яйцах. Предвкушение его убивает, и он беспокойно ёрзает. Он уже готов рыкнуть, чтобы Баки, мать его, поторопился, когда горячий влажный язык, дразня, обводит его анус.

Стив стонет и пытается податься назад, вжаться в лицо Баки, и тот в ответ кусает его за левую ягодицу.

— Веди себя прилично, Роджерс, или я тебя выпорю, — тихим, хриплым голосом предупреждает Баки, и внезапно Стив совершенно не желает вести себя прилично, а хочет, чтобы Баки перекинул его через колено и шлёпал по заднице, пока та не станет розовой и горячей.

Баки, должно быть, замечает его возбуждение — не так сложно, ведь стоило Стиву подумать о порке, и его член дёргается, — со стоном проводит металлической рукой по его боку и сжимает левый сосок. — И как мне держать тебя в узде, а, Роджерс? Всё, что я предлагаю, тебя только заводит.

— Баки, — выдавливает Стив, дёргая задницей, — пожалуйста.

Баки издаёт низкий гортанный смешок, и в нём есть что-то угрожающее. Он меняет позу: поворачивается и просовывает под пояс Стива мускулистую ногу. И прежде, чем Стив успевает подготовиться, Баки исполняет угрозу — шлёпает его по заднице живой рукой, и Стив дёргается и вскрикивает. И обнаруживает ещё одну причину, по которой Баки выбрал такую позу: когда Стив двигается вперёд от силы шлепка, его член, зажатый между его животом и крепким бедром Баки, так качественно трётся, что удовольствие практически захлёстывает с головой.

Баки держит Стива на грани между болью от шлепков по заднице и райским наслаждением от давления на член, пока Стив не начинает стонать и тереться об его ногу, потому что в его животе разливается жар быстро приближающегося оргазма…

…но в миллиметре от края Баки убирает ногу и обхватывает металлическими пальцами основание члена, не давая кончить. Стив протестующе вскрикивает, а Баки снова оказывается позади него, оставляя член и с чувством принимаясь за задницу.

Сильные, мощные руки держат Стива за бёдра и обездвиживают с выставленной вверх задницей, а настойчивый язык раскрывает анус и толкается в него. Стив дрожит и с криком падает на локти, не в силах больше держаться на дрожащих руках.

— Бак, ты меня сломаешь, — выдыхает он.

— О, детка, ты и понятия не имеешь, как сильно, — мурлычет Баки и продолжает атаку на анус Стива. Вскоре к его языку присоединяется толстый палец, который сгибается и нажимает на небольшой набухший комок нервов у Стива внутри, отчего всё вокруг взрывается удовольствием.

Стив кричит и брыкается, как на родео. Баки рычит — от этого рыка по спине Стива бегут мурашки — и заставляет его замереть, опустив металлическую руку ему на затылок. И продолжает вылизывать. Член Стива, до боли напряжённый, свисает между его ног и непрерывно сочится смазкой, сбегающей на пол. Но каждый раз, когда Стив пытается заговорить, пытается умолять Баки коснуться его, тот предупредительно сжимает руку у него на затылке. Стиву ничего не остаётся, кроме как распадаться на части, что он и делает так быстро, что вскоре оказывается не в состоянии связать и двух слов, а только дрожит от удовольствия, балансируя на краю оргазма.

Баки, как оказывается, мастерски ощущает, когда Стив вот-вот кончит, и как раз вовремя отстраняется. Позже, когда Стив думает, что ни лучше, ни хуже быть не может, когда он трясётся и рыдает от слишком сильной стимуляции, Баки гладит пальцами его промежность, обводит яйца, обхватывает член кулаком и дрочит в том же ритме, что и трахает языком. Он снова безжалостно подводит Стива к оргазму, и как только Стив стискивает зубы и напрягается всем телом, Баки отстраняется, крепко сжимая металлическими пальцами основание его члена.

Стив воет, потому что больше не может выносить это, просто не может. А Баки снова дрочит ему, на этот раз металлической рукой, и чёрт возьми, это так горячо, что Стив теряет остатки рассудка. Наконец Баки позволяет ему кончить, и Стив думает, что это финал, но как только первая струя спермы пачкает пол, он чувствует прикосновение к заднице, и Баки одним сильным толчком проталкивает в него свой чудовищный член, проезжаясь по простате. Оргазм выходит на новый уровень, становится в два раза мощнее, и Стив кричит. Он из последних сил держится за пол, а Баки вынимает из него душу и топит его в удовольствии.

Стив кончает и кончает, содрогаясь всем телом, а Баки покачивает бёдрами, потирая его простату, отчего удовольствие становится таким острым, что сверхчувствительному телу почти больно.

Когда Стив наконец затихает, Баки разворачивает его на бок и обнимает. Стив знает, что на него страшно смотреть: он покрыт собственной спермой, лицо залито соплями, слезами и слюной, а тело мокрое от пота. И всё же Баки обнимает его, прижав спиной к груди, словно самое драгоценное, самое прекрасное существо во Вселенной, которое надо боготворить и защищать. От этой мысли и оттого, что огромный член Баки всё ещё в нём, твёрдый, заполняющий, распирающий задницу, из глаз Стива снова текут слёзы.

Они лежат на боку, прижавшись друг к другу, на выкрашенном в белый полу студии. Баки целует Стива в затылок, и Стив чувствует тепло и безопасность. Но как только в голове проясняется после оргазма — кажется, самого мощного в его жизни, — он начинает думать, и вскоре надумывает вопрос, который начинает грызть его изнутри. Подобную тему определённо не стоит ворошить, но он же Стив Роджерс, так что всё равно спросит.

Он запрокидывает голову и трётся волосами о щёку Баки.

— Баки, ты потрясающий любовник. В смысле, у меня не то чтобы масса опыта, но ты… Боже, что ты со мной делаешь.

Баки счастливо бормочет что-то Стиву в шею и крепче его обнимает. Затем, чувствуя замешательство Стива, приподнимает голову.

— Что.

Стив сжимает губы.

— Как ты всему этому научился? — ломким голосом спрашивает он. — Неужели ГИДРА…

Баки фыркает и снова зарывается лицом в волосы Стива.

— Нет, Стив. ГИДРе приходилось надевать на меня намордник, чтобы я не откусывал хозяевам пальцы. А ещё они понятия не имели, насколько быстро мой организм выжигает из препараты. В смысле, они перестали полагаться на успокоительные примерно через пару недель, как меня поймали. Так что нет, никто не был настолько туп, чтобы достать свой член вблизи Зимнего Солдата и уж тем более попытаться им куда-нибудь потыкать.

— О, — выдыхает Стив, — слава богу.

— М-м, — хмыкает Баки. — Но помнишь, как я сказал, что сосредотачиваюсь на важном? Свой первый за семьдесят лет стояк я словил спустя две недели после того, как сломал программирование. Мне очень понравилось. И я решил, что хочу узнать об оргазмах как можно больше, вот и всё. Так что я, э-э, взглянул на секс как на ещё один набор навыков, которые можно усвоить, как на боевое искусство, потому что так устроен мой мозг. А ещё это приличный синоним тому, что в Румынии я пересмотрел хуеву тучу порно.

Стив тянется рукой за спину и похлопывает Баки по бедру.

— Хорошее задание; здорово, что ты выбрал его.

— Да, именно. Мне важно было знать, что я могу делать хорошо и себе, и кому-то ещё. Кажется, отчасти я думал, что так посылаю ГИДРу нахуй. Но ты был первым, с кем я занимался настоящим сексом, после… после всего.

Баки начинает покачивать бёдрами; Стив понимает, что член внутри него по-прежнему твёрд, и издаёт поражённый вскрик, когда тот трётся о его простату.

— Слишком рано? — спрашивает Баки. — Если тебе неприятно, я могу…

Закончить предложение ему так и не удаётся, потому что Стив толкает его на спину и седлает, глядя на его блаженствующее лицо с полуприкрытыми глазами.

— Боже, Стив… — Баки заводит левую руку за голову, а правую поднимает и благоговейно проводит пальцами по его груди и животу. Он смотрит на Стива с такой любовью, что от этого практически больно. Стив переплетает пальцы с пальцами Баки, наклоняется вперёд, почти полностью соскальзывая с члена, и целует его разбитые костяшки.

Затем он резко садится, так глубоко принимая член Баки, что тот едва не доходит до горла. Он запрокидывает голову и стонет, а Баки напрягается всем телом и выгибается, пытаясь погрузиться в Стива ещё глубже.

Стив падает вперёд, упираясь ладонями по обе стороны от головы Баки. В этой позе Стив может смотреть в его серо-голубые глаза, смотреть, как он сходит с ума от удовольствия, всё время, пока они трахаются. А затем он объезжает Баки, как мустанга, подбрасывая бёдра, соскальзывая с члена и опускаясь обратно, снова и снова. Баки, сияющий, с покрасневшей от возбуждения грудью, стонет и извивается под Стивом, с трепетом водя руками по его бёдрам.

Оба они держатся недолго. Как только Баки сбивается с ритма, а его идеальные губы складываются в «О», он правой рукой хватает Стива за член и начинает жёстко дрочить. Стив практически бездумно шлёпает его и стонет: «Нет, другой рукой», — и Баки успевает лишь обхватить его металлическими пальцами, чтобы было достаточно. Стив кончает, крепко сжимаясь на члене Баки, и этого хватает, чтобы Баки тоже перешёл за край и заполнил Стива спермой. Его лицо в экстазе — это самое прекрасное, что Стив когда-либо видел, это лицо ангела, молодое и совершенное, и Стив понимает, что с огромной радостью посвятит остаток жизни тому, чтобы Баки выглядел так как можно чаще.

Когда Баки выскальзывает из Стива, наконец обмякнув, Стив с трудом поднимается на дрожащих ногах, чувствуя себя новорождённым оленёнком. Он тянет Баки за собой и бурчит:

— В кровать, Бак. На полу мы спать не будем.

— Мне и на полу вполне удобно, Стив.

— Да, но не все здесь присутствующие выросли в хлеву. Идём. — Стив ведёт Баи в спальню, залезает в кровать и приглашающе откидывает одеяло, чтобы тот тоже забрался под него. Баки счастливо мычит, устало прикрыв глаза, и валится рядом. Как только Баки устраивает голову у Стива на груди, свернувшись клубком, что обычно не свойственно огромным убийственным киборгам-ассасинам, Стиву в голову приходит новая мысль. Будучи Стивом Роджерсом, он немедленно её озвучивает.

— А кто заботится о тебе, Бак?

— Я сам могу о себе позаботиться, — раздаётся сонный ответ в грудь Стива. За ним следует короткий щипок и влажный поцелуй.

Стив гладит его, трёт короткие волосы, массирует напряжённые мышцы головы, как Баки делал для него, когда они занимались любовью во второй раз.

— Теперь больше не придётся. — Второй ладонью он водит по металлической руке Баки вверх и вниз, снова и снова, согревая металл своим теплом.

Баки содрогается всем телом и сворачивается ещё теснее.

А затем у Баки внутри словно рушится плотина. Поначалу Стиву кажется, что Баки снова целует его, но затем понимает, что влага на его груди — это слёзы. Он обнимает Баки обеими руками и держит, просто держит в объятиях, пока Баки выплёскивает весь ужас, накопившийся за семьдесят лет, пока наконец отпускает всё, что погрёб глубоко внутри, чтобы внешне сохранить функциональность.

— Мне было так страшно, Стив, — шепчет Баки самым тихим голосом, какой Стив когда-либо слышал. — Меня так сильно переломали. Я никогда не вылечусь. У меня каша в голове… — Он начинает отстраняться, но Стив не даёт ему, а лишь снова притягивает Баки к груди, чтобы тот почувствовал себя дома, в безопасности.

— Я люблю тебя любым, — говорит он. — Я люблю тебя такого. Умного, пугающего, оставшегося в живых. Благодаря тебе я… благодаря тебе я знаю: что бы ни случилось, я смогу это пережить, потому что ты пережил гораздо худшее. Я смотрю на тебя, и ты даришь мне надежду.

За это Баки тыкает его металлическим пальцем в рёбра, и Стив фыркает от смеха.

— И ещё стояк. Благодаря тебе у меня практически круглосуточный стояк, и мне нельзя думать о том, как ты смотришься в шнурованных бриджах для верховой езды, когда мне скучно на собраниях.

Он вновь получает пальцем по рёбрам и следом слышит счастливый тихий смешок.

— Но было забавно превращаться в того выдуманного человека. У него-то с головой всё в порядке, — бормочет Баки.

— М-м, это только поначалу звучит забавно, — шепчет Стив. — Но потом маска душит тебя. Отрывает от тебя по кусочку, пока не остаётся ничего, кроме пустой оболочки, где когда-то был ты.

Баки чуть расслабляется и поднимает на Стива глаза, полные беспокойства.

— Больше такого не будет. Я сам сожгу твою форму и выкраду тебя, если потребуется. Нахуй всех, — фыркает он, устраивая голову у Стива на плече и щекоча его щетиной. — У нас и так отобрали достаточно.

* * *

Они проводят вместе целую неделю, пока миру снова не требуется помощь. Эту неделю не пережили диван, кресло, кофейный столик, дверца шкафа — не спрашивайте — и выложенная плиткой стена у Стива в ванной. Кровать, правда, уцелела, но стена за изголовьем теперь напоминает поверхность Луны.

Но у них выдаётся целая неделя, и только потом поступает вызов к общему сбору. Во Флориде обнаружена фабрика Авангардных Идей Механики, на которой строят опасных андроидов.

Стив вваливается на собрание в Башне на двадцать минут позднее всех остальных, чем заслуживает рассерженный взгляд Коулсона.

— Простите, только сейчас смог освободиться, — говорит он и садится.

Ванда немедленно ему улыбается, и Стив улыбается в ответ. Она показывает пальцами «ОК».

От взгляда Наташи не укрывается, что Стив намеренно тянет за рукава своей кожаной куртки, чтобы спрятать следы от верёвок на запястьях. Она ловит его взгляд и одними губами произносит: «Сюрприз», — на что Стив отвечает румянцем и широкой улыбкой.

— Я рад, что вам весело, капитан Роджерс, — начинает Коулсон, но замолкает, когда понимает, что в зале появляется ещё один человек — он прислоняется к дверному косяку и снимает перчатки. — А ты что здесь делаешь?

— Во-первых, — говорит мужчина, рассматривая свои металлические пальцы, — меня зовут Баки. Во-вторых, я иду с вами на задание.

— Нет, не идёшь, — говорит Коулсон. — Оно для Мстителей…

Баки хищно, опасно улыбается.

— А ты останови.

— Чёрт, опять, только не это, — стонет Сэм. — Я не буду его останавливать. Пусть кто-нибудь другой попробует.

Коулсон достаточно умён, чтобы как можно быстрее сдать назад.

— Ты… Эх-х, — вздыхает он, приложив руку ко лбу. — Ты всё ещё считаешься террористом в розыске и военным преступником. Если тебя увидят рядом со Мстителями, это будет лучшим подарком для людей, пытающихся снова вынести на рассмотрение Заковианское соглашение…

— Тогда просто… — Баки дефилирует к свободному стулу рядом со Стивом и разваливается на нём. — Меня не увидят рядом с Мстителями. Меня вообще не увидят. Но я всё равно там буду.

Коулсон с умоляющим лицом поворачивается к Стиву.

— Капитан…

Стив пожимает плечами.

— Баки прекрасно работает под прикрытием. Если он сказал, что его не увидят, так оно и будет.

— Я ручаюсь за его подготовку, — говорит Наташа, — поскольку она у нас одинаковая.

Баки наклоняет голову, прижимает два пальца к виску и коротко ей салютует.

— Честно, Фил, мне будет спокойнее, если Баки нас прикроет, — говорит Стив.

Коулсон указывает на Клинта.

— Капитан, у нас есть снайпер…

— Лук — оружие малой дальности, — говорит Баки, а Клинт в тот же момент заявляет:

— Слушайте, у меня никаких возражений, если нам поможет второй по величине снайпер в мире.

— Второй по величине? — давится воздухом Баки. — Это добром не кончится, Бартон. — Он рычит, но в шутку, поддразнивая.

— Я очень на это надеюсь, — ухмыляется Клинт. — Предпочтительнее всего у Фланагана, где во время древней игры под названием кабацкий дартс я освобожу тебя от честно заработанных денег на десяток лет вперёд. — Он складывает руки за головой и отклоняется назад вместе со стулом, чрезвычайно довольный собой.

Стул незамедлительно заваливается.

— Твою мать, — восклицает Клинт с пола.

— Вот бы хоть кто-нибудь сосредоточился на текущей операции, — вздыхает Коулсон.

И это им удаётся — до тех пор, пока разговор не сворачивает на то, как они все будут добираться домой. Сэм спрашивает, не может ли квинджет по дороге из Флориды закинуть его в Вашингтон.

Баки пихает Стива локтем и ухмыляется.

— А мы могли бы… — шепчет он.

Стив распахивает глаза.

— Баки, нет, — говорит он самым строгим капитанским тоном.

Но Баки прикусывает губу и смотрит на Стива своими льдистыми глазами из-под невероятно длинных тёмных ресниц, поднимает металлическую руку и начинает поглаживать ею затылок Стива.

Стив уверен, что на его лице отражается нечто не очень подходящее для инструктажа, потому что на фоне он смутно слышит, как улюлюкает Сэм и захлёбывается словами Коулсон.

— Мы тоже заглянем в Вашингтон, — говорит Баки, не убирая руки с затылка Стива.

Стив чувствует, что должен сделать что-то подобающее командиру, но он может лишь изо всех сил пытаться утихомирить стояк. Он глубоко дышит и представляет Красного Черепа. Это работает.

— Мы не станем ломать кровать, на которой спал Авраам Линкольн, — шипит он.

Баки наклоняется к нему и вскользь касается губами уха.

— Ладно, — выдыхает он в ответ. — Но всё остальное переломаем.

**Fin**


End file.
